Clochette
by EpsilonSnape
Summary: Elle l'avait appelé Clochette... Lui, le terrible Mangemorts Severus Snape... Clochette... Slash, yaoi, HP/SS
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Clochette

 **Raiting** : M (par précaution mais pas de lemon)

 **Paring** : Slash, Yaoi, HP/SS

 **Disclaimer** : Je prendrais bien deux litres de Snape en intraveineuse !

 **Statut** : Terminée, trois chapitres

 **Résumé** : Elle l'avait appelé Clochette... Lui, le terrible Mangemorts Severus Snape... Clochette... Slash, yaoi, HP/SS

 **NdA** : Tout a commencé par un épisode de Cold Case... Je discutais tranquillement sur Skype avec les merveilleuses **AudeSnape** et **Pauu-Aya** , [Pauu: Ouaip.. vous devez commencer à nous connaître :D] tout en regardant un épisode qui parlait des descentes de flics dans les bars gay des années 50 pour aller « casser du pédé »... Comme c'est charmant... J'en parle donc aux filles, et fais un court résumé de l'épisode lorsque Pauu me dit que je pourrais me servir de cette histoire pour faire un Snarry. Je lui ai alors répliqué, qu'étant donné que l'un des deux personnages était un gros black, se faisant appeler "Clochette", ce n'était pas vraiment possible et... C'est là que ça a dérapé... xD

Donc, défi lancé par Pauu : [Pauu : waouh… Je me souvenais même pas de ça...]

 **Écrire un Snarry où Severus est appelé/se fait appeler "Clochette".**

Ce n'était pas évident pour que ce soit crédible, sans que ce soit ridicule, mais je pense, ou plutôt j'espère, que j'ai réussi à faire un truc pas trop débile.

Quoi qu'il en soit, bonne lecture !

PS : j'ai aussi ajouté un clin d'œil à HIMYM pour ceux qui connaissent la série ;) La scène du baiser est aussi emprunté à la série Cold case, pour le clin d'œil au défi (saison 1 épisode 11).

 **Bêta** : Pauu-Aya a intérêt de me corriger ça ! xP [Pauu : Visiblement j'ai pas le choix… :P]

 **Merci à Pauu et à AudeSnape pour leur aide et leur correction ! (kiss)**

* * *

§§§

Severus Snape marchait à pas vifs dans l'allée marchande.

Il ne sortait en public que rarement maintenant, et surtout pas lorsqu'il y avait autant de monde mais il avait besoin d'ingrédients.

Même s'il n'avait jamais de problème avec les sorciers et les sorcières qu'il croisait, il préférait de loin rester chez lui avec ses bien-aimées potions, seul ou en compagnie de ses quelques rares amis.

Une fois qu'il eut été sauvé de la cabane hurlante par Saint-Potter, après la bataille de Poudlard, il avait été envoyé en prison sans plus de soin, traité comme une véritable pourriture. Il ne s'en était pas plaint pour autant, il le méritait selon lui. Avoir tué tous ces gens... Avoir tué Dumbledore...

Mais bien sûr, c'était sans compter sur ledit Saint Potter...

Dès le lendemain, celui-ci était allé hurler au Ministère. Il avait ramené les souvenirs que Severus lui avait donné et pleins d'autres preuves, trouvées dans le bureau du directeur. Le procès avait été organisé dans la journée et le soir même, Severus était libre et complètement paumé...

Vivant, mais paumé...

Il avait alors hurlé sur Harry, l'accusant de tous les maux, puis, il était parti droit devant lui, avec la ferme intention de se jeter dans la tamise.

Malheureusement, Potter, encore lui, l'avait suivi et l'en avait empêché.

Severus qui n'avait pas récupéré sa baguette au Ministère, n'avait pas pu se défendre face à Potter, qui l'avait attrapé pour le faire transplaner directement à Saint-Mangouste, où, complètement apathique, il s'était laissé guider jusqu'au service de Psychomagie.

Il était resté dans cet état pendant une semaine, avant de prendre conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Lorsqu'il s'en était aperçu, il avait hurlé, avait cassé tout ce qu'il pouvait dans sa chambre et, à sa plus grande honte, avait pleuré. Il avait finalement accepté de rencontrer le psychomage, l'une des conditions pour sortir de cet endroit.

Le psychomage, s'appelait James Wood et rien que pour son prénom, Severus avait refusé de lui parler. Ça n'avait pas dérangé James, car il parlait pour deux. De cette façon, en disant tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, il avait réussi à faire sortir Severus de ses gongs.

Severus avait hurlé, mais au moins, il s'était exprimé. Alors, petit à petit, ils avaient commencé à avoir de vraies conversations, et Severus s'était livré. Il avait extériorisé ses démons.

Plusieurs mois plus tard, il était ressorti de l'hôpital, sain de corps et d'esprit, et avec un ami prénommé James.

La peur au ventre, il s'était alors rendu directement chez les Malfoy, pour savoir où ils en étaient, depuis la fin de la guerre, il avait été coupé du monde extérieur et n'avait donc aucune nouvelle.

Il avait alors eu le plaisir de voir que Lucius, Narcissa et Draco étaient ensemble, au manoir Malfoy. Lucius était assigné à résidence, mais il ne s'en plaignait nullement, c'était mieux que ce qu'il avait osé espérer, et tout cela, grâce à Potter, encore une fois. Les mois précédents, il avait œuvré pour que les Malfoy ne se retrouvent pas en prison - ou qu'il en sorte pour Lucius - sans une explication, sans rien demander en échange. Les procédures avaient été plus longues que pour Severus, mais ils étaient aujourd'hui tous réunis et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Alors, la vie avait repris son court, et Severus savourait sa liberté depuis une dizaine d'année maintenant.

Il était... heureux.

Il travaillait sur ses recherches en potion et avait déjà breveté plusieurs d'entre elles. Il se faisait donc un joli petit pactole et avait vendu l'impasse du Tisseur pour s'acheter une jolie chaumière près du manoir Malfoy.

Il passait beaucoup de temps avec Lucius et sortait parfois, le plus souvent dans l'anonymat du monde Moldu. Il faisait quelques rencontres, sans que cela n'aille jamais très loin.

C'était peut-être le seul bémol de sa vie actuelle : le manque d'une présence à ses côtés…

C'était dur de trouver quelqu'un qui aurait la force de le supporter, lui et ses manies, son caractère de cochon et ses souvenirs souvent trop présents. En plus de cela, lui aussi était plutôt compliqué dans le choix de ses conquêtes…

Severus était presque arrivé à la boutique de vente d'ingrédients, lorsqu'il sentit sa cape être légèrement tirée vers le bas, en plusieurs petits coups secs.

Il baissa la tête vers le sol et aperçut une minuscule petite fille.

Elle était tellement mignonne que même Severus se sentit fondre. Elle devait avoir environ six ans, et avait de longs cheveux noirs et ondulés, coiffés en deux couettes. Elle portait une petite robe blanche moldue, en dessous d'une robe sorcière noire ouverte. Son visage était en forme de cœur et ses yeux étaient d'un vert magnifique, la même teinte que ceux que Severus revoyait parfois dans ses cauchemars.

Des yeux qui, actuellement, étaient brouillés de larmes.

« Monsieur ? Tu le vois mon papa toi, depuis là haut ? »

Severus leva un sourcil perplexe et regarda autour de lui, pour voir tout d'abord si la petite s'adressait vraiment à lui, et ensuite pour voir si quelqu'un l'accompagnait. Apparemment, elle était seule et lui parlait bien à lui.

« Pardon ? » lui dit-il enfin.

« Je vois plus mon papa. Tu le vois toi ? »

Severus s'abaissa pour être à la hauteur de l'enfant.

« Et si tu me disais qui est ton papa ? »

La petite baissa les yeux, serra ses mains, et se tortilla sur ses pieds.

« J'ai pas le droit de le dire... »

« Je vois... » soupira Severus. « Et comment t'appelles-tu ? »

« Ça non plus... » dit la petite en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

« Ça va être simple, » grogna Severus en se relevant. « Et que t'as dit ton papa, au cas où tu te perdrais ? »

La petite se tortilla encore, un doigt sur la bouche, semblant réfléchir intensément.

« Qu'on se voit au dragon ! »

« Gringotts... » marmonna Severus.

Il regarda autour de lui, mais ne vit personne à qui il pourrait demander d'escorter la petite fille. Il n'allait pas la confier à un inconnu tout de même...

Lançant un _tempus_ , il soupira. La boutique d'ingrédients allait fermer, il n'aurait jamais le temps de chercher tout ce dont il avait besoin... Tant pis... Il n'allait pas planter la gamine ici de toutes manières.

« Bien, suis-moi. Je t'emmène... au dragon. »

Sans attendre de réponse, il se détourna de l'enfant pour reprendre sa route en direction de Gringotts. Il n'avait pas fait deux pas qu'il sentit une main minuscule se loger au creux de la sienne. Il s'arrêta et regarda les deux mains liées avec étonnement. La petite de son côté, regardait partout avec anxiété et Severus serra légèrement sa main pour la rassurer avant de reprendre sa route. Il ne savait pas qu'il était capable de faire une telle chose.

Juste serrer une main, pour donner de la chaleur, du réconfort.

Sur le chemin, la petite demanda soudainement :

« Tu t'appelles comment monsieur ? »

Severus leva un sourcil et baissa la tête vers elle.

« Tu ne veux pas me dire ton prénom, mais je devrais te dire le mien ? »

« Toi, tu pourrais me faire du mal. Moi je ne peux pas t'en faire. » Elle lui lança un regard étrange. « T'as pas peur d'une petite fille quand même ? »

« Évidemment que non, » grogna le Maître des Potions. « Je suis Severus Snape. »

La petite s'arrêta net au milieu de la rue. Elle avait l'air profondément choqué et Severus pensa qu'il était soudainement devenu le croque-mitaine. Ça devait être la nouvelle histoire qu'on racontait aux enfants qui n'étaient pas sages : Severus Snape, le méchant Mangemort qui vient dévorer les enfants qui n'écoutent pas leurs parents.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda la petite.

Severus la regarda à nouveau, ne comprenant plus rien. Elle reprit :

« Pourquoi tu t'appelles comme ça ? C'est trop méchant comme nom ! Ça fait sévère et toi, t'es trop gentil pour être sévère, » débita-t-elle à toute allure.

Severus hésita un instant, entre se lamenter et éclater d'un rire tonitruant. Lui ? Gentil ? Non impossible. Il était tout sauf gentil. Ce n'était pas parce que actuellement, il tenait la main d'une petite fille pour la ramener à son père qu'il était quelqu'un de gentil. Elle reprit :

« C'est vrai, moi je veux pas t'appeler par un nom méchant ! »

Elle réfléchit un instant, fronçant les sourcils de concentration tout en sortant un petit bout de sa langue.

« Je vais t'appeler "Clochette" ! »

Severus, qui s'apprêtait à lui dire d'arrêter de parler et de se dépêcher, s'étouffa avec sa propre salive. Qu'avait-elle dit là ?!

« Pardon ? » dit-il d'une voix rauque après sa crise de toux.

« Tu fais "Gling-Gling" quand tu marches ! Comme une clochette ! »

« Ce sont mes fioles que j'ai dans mes poches ! » éructa Severus.

« Oui mais ça fait un bruit de clochette ! »

« Ça ne... »

Severus n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la petite fille se mit à sautiller sur place, en balançant sa main à toute vitesse et qu'elle cria :

« Papa ! »

Severus releva la tête qu'il avait braquée sur la sauterelle hurlante pour voir qui elle regardait, de ses grands yeux verts plein d'admiration.

Il s'attendait à tout, sauf à tomber sur Harry Potter en chair et en os, plus ébouriffé que d'habitude.

Il était maintenant un adulte, mais il n'avait guère changé. Il était plus grand, plus musclé, mais avait toujours les mêmes cheveux courts et en pagaille, ses lunettes rondes et ses incroyables yeux verts. Il était cependant bien habillé, avec bon goût et son visage accusait quelques rides, sur le front et au coin de ses yeux.

Son regard passait dans la foule avec frénésie, semblant chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un, et Severus n'avait aucun mal à deviner de qui il s'agissait.

Severus vit la main tremblante que le Sauveur passa dans ses cheveux, pour ce qui semblait être la vingtième fois au moins, avant que ses yeux ne se fixent sur la petite silhouette, gigotant à côté de lui.

Avec une expiration sèche, il se précipita à genoux sur les pavés du chemin, pour étreindre la petite fille avec force, sans voir que celle-ci se cramponnait toujours à la main du Maître des Potions.

« Lily, ma fleur de lys, où étais-tu ? J'étais inquiet, ne pars plus jamais comme ça ! »

Severus s'était figé, regardant les retrouvailles entre Harry Potter et celle qui était vraisemblablement sa fille. Il l'avait appelée Lily... De si beaux souvenirs pour une si jolie petite fille.

« Mais je vais bien papa ! C'est Clochette qui m'a aidée. »

« D'accord, d'accord Lilypad. Je vais dire merci à Clochette et même... l'inviter à manger à la maison ce soir. Ok ? Mais je t'en prie ne me fait plus jamais ça, » souffla le jeune homme sans même un regard pour Severus qui était très surpris.

Quelle inconscience ! Inviter un inconnu dans sa demeure de cette façon, sans même prendre connaissance de son identité !

« T'as entendu Clochette ? » dit la gamine surexcitée en levant le nez pour le regarder.

« Grmblh... » grogna-t-il pour manifester son mécontentement.

Severus vit le jeune homme se figer et ses yeux se lever lentement pour suivre le bras de sa fille, sa main, enlacée par la sienne, suivi de son bras, recouvert d'un lourd tissu noir, de son épaule carrée, de son cou dont la peau claire révélait une pomme d'Adam bien marquée et de sa mâchoire solide avant de se fixer dans ses yeux noirs.

Après quelques secondes de flottement, Potter se releva vivement, trébuchant légèrement, pour se tenir face à son ancien professeur de potion.

« Professeur Snape, je ne vous avais pas vu, » bafouilla-t-il.

« J'avais remarqué... » répondit Severus avec un sourire ironique.

« Vous... C'est vous qui... ? » demanda maladroitement le jeune homme, paraissant toujours aussi gauche que dans les souvenirs de Severus.

« Oui, j'ai ramené votre fille. C'est elle qui est venue me trouver lorsqu'elle s'est perdue. »

« Je suis désolé... Elle a dit "Clochette" et... Lily a de nombreux amis imaginaires. En entendant ce prénom j'ai cru que c'était l'un d'eux. »

Voilà l'explication ! Potter pensait qu'il était l'un des amis imaginaires de sa fille, et c'était pour cela qu'il l'avait invité à manger, sans même le connaître !

Severus regarda la petite qui s'était renfrognée.

« Mais, il existe Clochette, regarde ! » dit-elle en agitant la main du potionniste le plus haut qu'elle put, au dessus de sa tête.

« Oui oui Lilypad, j'ai vu... » souffla Harry.

« Clochette viendra quand même manger à la maison. Hein papa ? »

« Je... Heu... » bafouilla Harry.

Il regarda son ancien professeur dans les yeux.

« Bien sûr, vous êtes invité si vous le souhaitez, mais je comprendrais si vous refusiez... »

Severus, qui regardait le jeune homme, baissa à nouveau la tête vers la petite fille, qui le fixait avec des grands yeux verts larmoyants. Il n'était pas homme à s'attendrir, ni à céder à une gamine, mais cette petite... Elle ressemblait tant à Lily, son amie d'enfance... Il culpabilisait tellement pour sa mort, qu'il n'avait pas le cœur à refuser quoi que ce soit à cette insupportable gamine si attachante.

« Si cela peut faire plaisir à... Lilypad, » fit ironiquement Severus.

Le jeune homme sembla surpris mais offrit ensuite un immense sourire à son ancien professeur. Celui-ci grogna, mal à l'aise :

« Avez-vous d'autres achats à faire ? »

« Non, nous allions partir lorsque Lily s'est perdue dans la foule. Et vous ? »

« Et bien... Je devais passer chez l'apothicaire avant de la rencontrer... »

Le jeune homme attrapa vivement sa fille, et, contractant les muscles de ses bras, la souleva pour la déposer sur ses épaules. Il se tourna vers Severus qui haussa un sourcil.

« Allons-y alors, avant que ça ne soit fermé ! » dit-il ensuite avant de tourner les talons pour partir en direction de la boutique d'ingrédients.

Severus hésita, puis suivit Potter dans les rues pour rejoindre la petite boutique.

Arrivé devant le magasin, le jeune homme déposa sa fille sur le seuil et lui ouvrit la porte, la tenant aussi pour que le Maître des potions entre avant lui.

« Monsieur Snape ! Quel bon vent vous amène ? » dit un homme bedonnant en ouvrant les bras, un sourire joyeux plaqué sur le visage.

« Bonjour Monsieur Davis, » répondit sombrement Severus, avec tout de même un léger sourire.

Il se dirigea immédiatement vers le comptoir pour parler avec le gérant des ingrédients qu'il était venu chercher, marchandant les prix suivant la qualité. Ils avaient l'habitude, Severus venait souvent ici et était un client exigeant.

« Clochette ? » appela la petite fille pour la cinquième fois.

Severus se retourna enfin, exaspéré. Il ne voulait vraiment pas répondre à ce surnom ridicule encore une fois, mais il ne pouvait pas parler tranquillement avec Monsieur Davis si la sauterelle hurlante était derrière lui.

« Quoi ?! » grogna-t-il.

« Regarde-moi ! » dit-elle en levant les bras.

Sous le regard ébahi des trois adultes, la gamine tenait dans ses mains, couvertes de substance gluante, deux globes oculaires d'hippogriffe, ingrédients très rares et très précieux, pour les mettre devant ses yeux et agiter la tête en faisant des grondements sonores et en gonflant les joues.

Le gérant du magasin resta immobile, bouche béante alors que le père de l'enfant se précipitait sur elle pour remettre les globes dans le liquide visqueux d'un bocal ouvert sur l'étagère de droite.

« Je suis vraiment désolé... Je payerai pour tous les dommages occasionnés, » bafouilla-t-il en refermant maladroitement le couvercle, manquant de faire tomber les fioles placés à côté.

Severus ne tînt plus et éclata de rire, comme il l'avait rarement fait. La scène avait été magnifique, cette petite fille était merveilleuse et le père, toujours aussi maladroit ne pouvait que le faire rire.

Quelques années auparavant, il aurait hurlé qu'abîmer des ingrédients précieux était une honte, qu'une enfant n'avait rien à faire dans cet endroit et que Potter l'avait mal éduquée mais là... Il avait juste envie de se laisser aller et de ne pas s'énerver pour des choses aussi futiles. Sa thérapie l'avait rendu plus doux apparemment.

« Mais qu'est ce qui te prend aujourd'hui Lily ?! » gronda le jeune homme. « Depuis quand touches-tu des choses dans les magasins sans me demander la permission avant ? »

« Mais... C'était juste des billes papa... » répondit la petite, les yeux pleins de larmes.

« Ce n'était pas des billes Lily ! C'était des ingrédients de potion très chers ! » s'exclama son père en lançant un regard noir à son ancien professeur qui, s'il s'était légèrement calmé, ricanait toujours. « Vous ne m'aidez pas ! » grogna-t-il ensuite.

« Viens-la Lily, » dit Severus en s'approchant pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il l'emmena dans le rayon des plantes et lui montra les bocaux. « Nous sommes dans un magasin d'ingrédients servant à faire des potions. Tu sais ce que sont les potions ? »

« Oui, » répondit-elle avec un sourire fière. « Papa, y m'a dit qu'il aimait pas les potions, parce qu'il était nul. »

« Je ne te le fais pas dire... » ricana Severus en entendant une exclamation offusquée derrière lui. « Moi, j'aime beaucoup les potions et c'est mon métier. »

« Trop cool ! » dit-elle en brandissant son bras en l'air. « Comment tu fais ? »

Severus haussa un sourcil sarcastique et fit un sourire en coin.

« J'assemble des ingrédients dans un chaudron et ça donne différentes potions. »

« Moi aussi je peux le faire ! » s'exclama Lily.

« Il ne suffit pas d'ajouter n'importe quoi, » gronda légèrement Severus. « Il faut suivre une recette très précise. »

« Comme pour la cuisine ? »

« Comme pour la cuisine. »

« Et toi tu sais en faire combien ? »

Severus sourit et approcha son visage à l'oreille de la petite fille pour lui chuchoter :

« Toutes. »

« Wahou, » glapit Lily en tapant dans ses mains avec entrain.

« Tu vois ça, » dit-il en désignant une fleur violette. « C'est du Napel, elle est utilisée pour faire la potion Tue-loup et pour la potion de l'Oeil vif par exemple. »

Severus resta environ vingt minutes à montrer les différentes plantes à une Lily complètement passionnée. Elle l'écoutait avec les yeux grands ouverts, buvant ses paroles avec avidité.

Lorsque le magasin dût fermer, Severus déclara avec nonchalance qu'il repasserait plus tard pour ses ingrédients, et sortit de la boutique, Lily toujours fermement coincée entre ses bras. Le Gryffondor, l'air complètement décontenancé par son attitude, le suivit dehors.

Sans se concerter, ils allèrent tous deux jusqu'à la zone de transplanage et le jeune homme saisit le bras de son professeur pour le faire transplaner chez lui. Severus se laissa faire, tenant fortement Lily dans ses bras pour qu'elle ne se désartibule pas durant le voyage. Apparemment, celle-ci connaissait bien le procédé car elle s'accrocha bien à lui et entoura ses bras autour de son cou.

Ils réapparurent quelques secondes plus tard dans un petit jardin bien entretenu, muni d'un chemin de cailloux menant à une petite chaumière pleine de charme. Il n'y avait autour, que des champs et des forêts. Seul le bruit du vent et des oiseaux résonnait dans le silence de cette fin de journée.

« Lorsque j'ai cherché une maison pour m'installer, j'avais une seule exigence, c'était qu'elle soit perdue au milieu de nulle part et de pouvoir acheter tous les terrains aux alentours. Ça n'a pas été facile, mais j'ai réussi à trouver mon cocon. »

« Vous possédez tout ce terrain ? » demanda Severus.

« Oui, depuis la colline là-bas, » répondit Harry en désignant l'endroit. « Jusqu'à une partie de la forêt, » finit-il en montrant l'opposé.

« Et qu'en faites-vous ? »

« Je laisse les paysans alentours les exploiter comme ils le désirent. »

« Hé regarde Clochette ! » les interrompit une petite voix fluette. « Le gros arbre là-bas, papa m'a fait une cabane ! Tu veux la voir ? »

« Plus tard Lilypad... » souffla Harry.

« Et arrête de m'appeler par ce surnom ridicule jeune fille, » gronda le Maître des potions. « Tu peux m'appeler Severus, Monsieur Snape ou même Professeur. »

« Tu es professeur ? » demanda Lily, les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

« Je l'ai été pendant quelques temps... » éluda Severus avec un geste de main vague.

« Et moi, tu pourras être mon professeur ? »

« Peut-être un jour... » répondit Severus avec un léger sourire en coin.

« T'as entendu ça papa ? Je vais avoir mon Professeur Clochette ! » cria la petite fille en courant à toute vitesse vers la maison.

Severus baissa la tête en serrant l'arrête de son long nez entre son pouce et son index. Cette enfant était l'incarnation du diable avec des couettes. Elle était tellement pleine de vie, avec un sourire immense et des yeux rieurs, les mêmes yeux qu'il avait connus avec sa vieille amie, Lily Evans. Lily Potter lui ressemblait tellement, mise à part la couleur ébène de ses cheveux qui semblait être la marque de fabrique des Potter. Il releva vivement la tête lorsqu'il entendit un petit son étouffé à côté de lui et tomba sur le visage légèrement rouge du père de la gamine. Le jeune homme avait plaqué sa main sur sa bouche et semblait contenir son fou-rire avec le plus grand mal.

« Vous moqueriez vous de moi ? » grogna-t-il.

« Moi ? Non Monsieur, » répondit le jeune homme en se mordant la lèvre inférieure dans une tentative infructueuse de retenir un gloussement.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel devant le manque de retenue de son ancien élève et avança dans l'allée, sans y avoir été invité, pour y rejoindre la sauterelle hurlante qui trépignait sur place en attendant que son père ouvre la porte.

Potter le suivit et rejoignit la petite fille. Il lui demanda alors avec sévérité de se calmer et d'être plus disciplinée car il n'avait pas envie de se fâcher et de la punir. Lily sembla comprendre et baissa la tête d'un air coupable.

« Écoute-moi bien Lilypad... Une fois qu'on sera rentrés, je veux que tu trouves une occupation. Soit tu vas dans ta chambre pour faire un puzzle, soit tu vas jouer dehors, soit tu viens dessiner dans le salon mais dans tous les cas, je veux du calme. La journée a été suffisamment éprouvante. D'accord ? »

La petite acquiesça et Potter ouvrit la porte, qu'elle s'empressa de franchir pour se précipiter dans ce qui semblait être sa chambre. Severus entra à son tour et laissa son regard se poser sur la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait.

C'était une petite entrée, ouverte sur un salon confortable et un peu sombre. Le sol était de pierre brute couverte par un imposant tapis, les meubles étaient en bois sombre et en cuir. Severus avait presque l'impression de se retrouver dans ses anciens cachots à Poudlard. Pourtant, les coussins, le plaid et les photos disposées un peu partout, rendaient l'endroit... douillet. De même que le tee-shirt posé sur le canapé, les jouets d'enfant sur le tapis et le tas de papiers complètement désorganisé sur le bureau, rendaient le lieu vivant.

« Je vous débarrasse professeur ? » demanda le jeune homme une fois qu'il eut posé sa veste dans un placard.

Severus enleva la pince en argent de sa cape et d'un geste gracieux, la fit glisser de ses épaules pour la tendre à son hôte.

Après avoir rangé le vêtement, le jeune homme alla dans le salon et avec des gestes fébriles, attrapa ce qui traînait.

« Je suis désolé pour le désordre professeur, je ne m'attendais pas à une visite, et encore moins à la vôtre. »

« Je ne suis pas aussi maniaque que j'en ai l'air Potter, » déclara Severus d'une voix absente alors qu'il regardait les photos sur les meubles.

L'une d'elle montrait Potter un peu plus jeune, au côté d'une femme qu'il reconnut comme étant Ginevra Weasley. Les deux souriaient gaîment, tenant un nourrisson entre leurs bras enlacés. Une autre montrait Potter avec ses deux amis Weasley et Granger, le jour du mariage de ses derniers, très certainement. Un cliché montrait Potter en pleine partie de Quidditch avec tout une troupe de rouquin.

Et des photos, il y en avait des dizaines. Ginevra Weasley y apparaissait parfois, Potter également, mais le plus souvent c'était Lily, souriante, adorable, joueuse, joyeuse.

Severus grogna lorsqu'il vit une photo des Maraudeurs à l'époque de Poudlard.

« Cette photo vous rappelle sûrement de mauvais souvenirs... A moi, elle me rappelle juste que je n'ai aucun souvenir... » souffla le jeune homme, apparaissant soudainement derrière lui.

« Qui est ce garçon ? » demanda Severus pour changer de sujet, pointant l'une des photos du doigt. « Son visage m'est familier... »

Effectivement, le petit garçon sur la photo avait des yeux d'ambre, les cheveux châtains ébouriffés et un petit nez retroussé.

« Oh oui ! C'est Teddy. Teddy Lupin. »

« Oh... L'enfant de Tonks et du loup-garou... »

« Exactement. » répondit le jeune homme sans sembler s'offusquer de ce mot qui était bien souvent une insulte dans la bouche des gens. « Il est à Poudlard maintenant. Le temps passe si vite... »

« A Poudlard dites-vous ? »

« Oui ! Première année à Serpentard ! »

« Serpentard ? Le fils de Remus Lupin, Gryffondor pur souche et de Nymphadora Tonks, la plus maladroite des Poufsouffles est à Serpentard ? » s'étrangla Severus.

« Oh vous savez, Tonks est la fille d'une Serpentard et Andromeda a élevé Teddy. En plus, Remus, malgré son courage et sa loyauté, avait un côté très Serpentard... Teddy a toujours été un enfant calme et légèrement calculateur, même s'il est d'une extrême gentillesse. Il a été Chapeauflou mais je pense que Serpentard était un bon choix pour lui. »

Severus ne répondit pas. Il était assez fasciné par cette nouvelle, mais aussi par la façon dont le jeune homme prenait la chose. De façon posée et mature, comme un adulte responsable qu'il devait être maintenant. Ce n'était pas trop tôt...

« Voulez-vous quelque chose à boire ? »

« Avez-vous de l'alcool fort Monsieur Potter ? »

« Bien sûr ! J'ai un très bon bourbon. »

« Alors allons-y pour le bourbon. »

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers un buffet et ouvrit le verrou d'un sort, sûrement pour éviter que la petite puisse fouiller dedans. Il en sortit deux verres et la bouteille promise. S'installant à table, il servit deux bonnes doses et proposa à son ancien professeur de le rejoindre. Celui-ci s'exécuta et commença sa boisson.

« Où se trouve votre... conjointe ? » demanda Severus, ne sachant pas s'ils étaient mariés ou non.

La presse en avait très certainement parlé, mais il ne s'en occupait absolument pas. Ni de la presse à scandale, ni du foutu Potter alors il n'était absolument pas au courant des derniers potins... Il vit bien le visage de Potter s'assombrir à la mention de sa compagne, ou apparemment, ancienne compagne.

« Ginny et moi ne sommes plus ensemble depuis quatre ans maintenant... »

Le silence s'étira avant qu'il ne reprenne.

« Nous nous sommes mariés et nous étions heureux... Je crois... Mais ce n'était qu'une façade pour elle. Lily avait deux ans lorsque Ginny est partie subitement, me laissant une lettre pleine de reproches. Je n'en sais pas plus, nous ne l'avons jamais revue... »

Severus ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n'allait pas le réconforter, il ne savait pas faire ça. Il n'allait pas non plus changer subitement de sujet. Alors il ne dit rien. Laissant le jeune homme gérer ses émotions lui même.

« Regarde Professeur Clochette ! » dit Lily en courant vers lui et brandissant à quelques centimètres de son visage, une poupée dans sa robe sorcière ridiculement rose.

« Qu'est ce que cette chose ? » demanda Severus avec une grimace de dégoût.

« Bah... C'est Frimousse ! Elle est belle hein ? »

« Magnifique... » grommela Severus en regardant le truc hideux pendu devant ses yeux.

« Et elle chante, regarde ! »

Lily appuya dans le dos de la poupée qui s'anima et se mit à danser, comme une vraie personne miniature – et de façon assez provocante, il fallait bien l'avouer – en chantant une chanson ridiculement niaise.

« Je suis une sorcière,

à Poudlard je prospère

et avec la magie,

c'est de la folie ! »

Severus grogna devant ce jouet grotesque et jeta un coup d'œil à Potter qui se retenait encore de rire.

« Tu n'as rien de plus... intelligent ? » demanda-t-il ensuite à la petite fille, qui fronça les sourcils dans la réplique parfaite de son père, enfant, lorsqu'il était devant une recette de potion complexe.

« Tu trouves ça idiot ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix pleine d'innocence.

« Oui, vraiment... Tous tes jouets sont comme cela ? »

« Non, celui-là c'est une vieille amie de papa qui me l'a acheté. »

Severus tourna la tête vers le fameux papa qui fit une grimace avant de prendre la parole :

« Nous avons croisé Lavande Brown un jour au Chemin de Traverse. Elle nous a quasiment forcés à venir voir sa boutique de coiffure qu'elle a ouverte, et en a profité pour offrir cette... chose... à Lily. »

« Je vois que Miss Brown a toujours la même passion pour les choses futiles, comme les magazines féminins que je lui confisquais au moins une fois par mois, » répondit Severus avec un rictus moqueur.

« Si tu veux j'ai des jeux intelligents, » dit Lily avec un sourire confiant avant de partir dans sa chambre à toute vitesse.

« Elle est pleine de vie... » souffla Harry.

« C'est vrai... » répondit Severus de la même façon. « Elle me rappelle votre mère... »

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et cet instant fut chargé d'émotion. En un regard, ils se comprenaient. Severus était maintenant en paix avec lui même et comprenait la souffrance du jeune homme. Il savait aussi que lui-même comprenait la sienne. Ils avaient tous les deux vécu des épreuves difficiles, avaient perdu des êtres chers et chacun s'était senti abandonné.

Severus l'avait été par sa mère lorsqu'elle détournait les yeux alors que son père le rouait de coups. Il s'était senti abandonné par Lily Evans, lorsqu'elle avait refusé ses excuses et s'était mariée avec James Potter. Par le Lord aussi, lorsqu'il n'avait pas respecté sa promesse et avait tué la femme qu'il avait aimée. Par Albus également, indirectement, lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de le tuer lui même...

Toutes ses personnes l'avaient un jour abandonné et aujourd'hui qu'il se sentait mieux, il n'avait pas la même vision de tout cela, même si c'était toujours douloureux.

De son côté, Harry Potter avait un nombre incalculable de raisons de se sentir abandonné. Severus en était persuadé.

Deux hommes brisés par les mêmes épreuves, la même guerre, et...

« Regarde ! J'ai ça ! » s'exclama la petite fille, le coupant dans ses réflexions. « Ça c'est tata Hermione qui me l'a offert ! » dit-elle en lui montrant trois livres qui parlaient de magie, avec des mots simples et écrit en grosses lettres pour les enfants. « Et tonton George il m'a offert un kit de potion, mais papa y veut pas m'aider à le faire parce qu'il a peur de tout faire exploser. »

Severus ricana alors que le jeune homme enfouissait son visage rougissant entre ses mains.

« Tu m'aideras toi, hein professeur ? »

« Si tu veux Lily... Mais pas maintenant. » souffla-t-il en réponse.

« Chouette ! » cria la petite en courant dans sa chambre à nouveau.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux hommes et Potter finit par se lever pour préparer à manger dans la cuisine ouverte sur le salon.

« Je suis désolé mais je n'avais pas prévu grand chose à manger pour ce soir... » dit-il.

« Je me contente de peu, » répondit Severus en regardant autour de lui.

Il reprit ensuite la parole, posant la question qu'il avait en tête depuis qu'il avait revu son ancien élève :

« Que faites-vous dans la vie maintenant Potter ? »

« Oh, et bien je suppose que je peux vous le dire à vous... » répondit le garçon hésitant légèrement.

Severus se redressa imperceptiblement, écoutant d'une oreille attentive. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'était devenu le garçon. Le Maître des potions vivait un peu dans son monde à lui, avec ses ingrédients et les quelques personnes qui constituaient son entourage.

« Pour le monde sorcier, je vis un peu en autarcie et ils n'ont que rarement des nouvelles de moi. Tout le monde pense que je me cache et c'est un peu le cas... Ce qu'ils ne savent pas c'est que je suis devenu écrivain. »

« Plaît-il ? » demanda Severus, un sourcil relevé.

« Je ne voulais pas travailler dans le monde sorcier, où tout le monde m'aurait reconnu et jugé sur ce que j'ai fait. Je ne pouvais pas travailler dans le monde Moldu, après avoir arrêté l'école à onze ans... Alors j'ai décidé de travailler chez moi et plus particulièrement, d'écrire ce dont j'ai rêvé pendant des années. Ça n'a pas été facile au début mais j'ai pu publier au bout de trois ans, sous mon nom de plume. Je n'y serais jamais arrivé sans l'aide d'Hermione... Avec l'argent qu'elle et Ron ont reçu du Ministère pour service rendu au monde sorcier, elle a ouvert sa propre librairie et sa propre maison d'édition dans laquelle j'ai investi moi aussi. »

« Avez-vous beaucoup publié ? »

« Je viens de sortir mon huitième tome. »

« Et vous avez du succès ? »

« Un peu, » éluda le jeune homme avec un geste négligent de la main. « Et vous ? Que faites-vous depuis... »

Il ne continua pas sa phrase, ayant certainement peur de dire quelque chose qui braquerait le Maître des potions.

« Depuis que vous m'avez fait interner ? » grogna Severus qui avait toujours du mal à avaler la façon dont il s'y était pris – il n'avouerait jamais que c'était assurément la seule façon d'y arriver.

« Oui... » murmura le jeune homme tout en touillant la nourriture rissolant dans la casserole.

« Et bien... Une fois... soigné, j'ai démissionné de Poudlard et fait breveter quelques potions inventées pendant la guerre. Avec cet argent, j'ai pu m'acheter une maison, assez similaire à celle-ci, du moins, du point de vue de sa localisation perdue. Je passe mon temps à inventer de nouvelles potions pour des particuliers le plus souvent, ou pour mon propre intérêt. »

« Vous aussi avez voulu vous éloigner de la communauté sorcière ? »

« Exactement. Entre ceux qui me prennent pour un héros de guerre et ceux qui me considèrent comme un Mangemort – ceux-ci sont d'ailleurs beaucoup plus nombreux – j'aime autant ne pas trop me montrer... »

Le jeune homme acquiesça et, d'un coup de baguette, mis la table pour trois personnes. Il appela ensuite Lily et servit les assiettes de la poêlé de légumes qu'il avait réchauffée avec un morceau de gigot.

Lily arriva comme un boulet de canon pour se mettre à sa place et commença à babiller joyeusement. Tellement, que Severus ne l'écoutait plus vraiment dès le milieu du repas. Il pensait surtout à sa discussion avec Potter. Il était maintenant écrivain... Pourquoi pas... Mais plusieurs questions tournaient encore dans sa tête.

« Vas te coucher ma puce, tu as école demain. »

« Mais... Papa... » sanglota la petite fille.

« Ne discute pas Lilypad, » dit fermement son père en l'embrassant sur le front. « Je viendrai te lire une histoire lorsque tu seras dans ton lit, va te préparer. »

La petite fille hocha la tête puis, les yeux pleins de larmes et d'un mouvement vif, elle claqua un baiser sonore sur la joue de Severus avant de trottiner jusque dans la salle de bain.

« A bientôt Clochette, » dit-elle doucement avant de fermer la porte.

Severus resta un instant stupéfait. Cette gamine accordait vraiment sa confiance à n'importe qui. Il se leva ensuite lorsqu'il reprit contenance et se tourna vers le jeune homme qui débarrassait la table.

« Je vais prendre congé à présent, pour vous laisser coucher... Lily. »

« Bien sûr Professeur. Je vous remercie d'avoir accepté de dîner avec nous, Lily vous aime beaucoup je crois. »

« Votre fille est bien trop confiante Potter, vous devriez faire attention... »

« Je la protège comme je peux... » répondit le jeune homme sur la défensive.

« D'ailleurs, comment se fait-il que vous n'ayez pas été assailli par une horde de fan au Chemin de Traverse ? »

« Oh, lorsque je sors, je mets un sortilège d'apparence que j'ai trouvé dans la bibliothèque des Black. J'ai un physique différent pour tout le monde, sauf pour ceux que j'inclus dans mon sortilège. »

« Je vous fais entièrement confiance, et inconsciemment, j'ai dû vous inclure dans le sortilège... »

« Vous m'en voyez flatté, » déclara ironiquement Severus alors qu'il ajustait sa cape, tendue par le jeune homme, d'un geste gracieux.

Potter ouvrit ensuite la porte pour l'inviter à sortir et le scruta pendant un moment. Severus fit un sourire en coin et s'avança pour franchir le seuil. Avant de partir dans la nuit de cette soirée déjà bien avancée, il se retourna pour regarder le jeune homme.

« Quel est votre nom de plume ? »

« Terry Pasha Jotrem, » répondit-il avant de refermer la porte avec un sourire.

§§§


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey hey hey !_

 _On est jeudi, il est minuit et je crois que vous méritez bien la partie II ! La partie III (la dernière) sera pour jeudi prochain, comme d'habitude, vous savez sûrement que les histoires que je publie sont déjà terminées pour éviter de vous laisser en plan si le manque d'inspiration se fait ressentir._

 _Je suis déjà en train d'en terminer une autre pour après celle-ci, et elle n'est pas prête, j'ai un OS tout prêt ! :P_

 _Merci à AudeSnape et Pauu-Aya pour leur lecture et leur correction, heureusement qu'elles sont là ! Je n'aurais pas eu autant de motivation à écrire sans elle 3_

 _Sur ce,_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Clochette (partie II)**

Severus claqua son livre et le posa sur sa table de nuit. Il retira ses lunettes carrées avec une grimace.

Il détestait porter des lunettes, mais en avait toujours eu besoin. Malheureusement, lorsqu'il était enfant, ses parents n'avaient eu ni l'envie ni les moyens de lui en acheter, et durant son adolescence, il n'avait pas voulu être plus laid qu'il ne l'était déjà et que les élèves aient d'autres sujets de moquerie. Une fois professeur, il n'avait pas souhaité perdre son autorité avec ses lunettes ridicules. Il ne les mettait que dans l'intimité de ses appartements à Poudlard, et maintenant celle de sa maison, lorsqu'il était seul.

Il venait donc de finir le huitième tome de Terry Pasha Jotrem, charmant anagramme de Harry James Potter.

Lorsqu'il avait eu connaissance de son nom de plume, deux mois auparavant, il avait acheté tous les livres de cet auteur pour savoir ce que pouvait bien raconter Potter dans ses romans et il devait bien admettre, qu'il avait été assez bluffé.

C'était l'histoire d'une jeune fille qui vivait dans le monde Moldu. Sa vie était assez misérable car son oncle et sa tante ne s'occupait pas d'elle. Elle était la paria de son village et subissait une négligence sévère, vivant dans un placard. A l'âge de onze ans, cette enfant apprend la vérité sur la mort de ses parents et ses origines sorcières. S'en suivait ensuite une découverte du monde sorcier et de ses bizarreries.

Le plus intéressant, était que les Moldus horribles qui s'occupaient de cette enfant étaient presque à plaindre dans l'histoire. Il arrivait, par un tour de force, à ne pas faire propager la haine pour les Moldus, expliquant aussi leur point de vue et cette peur de l'inconnu dont il avait lui même été victime en arrivant dans ce monde. Le choc des cultures, la découverte d'un autre peuple, tout était abordé, d'abord d'un point de vue d'enfant, puis de celui d'un adulte.

Severus n'était pas idiot, il savait qu'Harry Potter avait raconté une partie de sa vie dans ce livre, il en connaissait un minimum pour le savoir. Bien sûr, il n'y avait rien sur Voldemort, son statut d'Élu et sa célébrité, mais c'était bel et bien lui qui parlait à travers cette petite fille, et personne, sauf ses proches, ne pouvaient savoir. Le tome deux, racontait les aventures de cette jeune fille, rien à voir avec la pierre philosophale, le basilic, ou autres. Il ne parlait même pas de Poudlard, mais des voyages à dos d'hippogriffes, des excursions dans des forêts lugubres à la recherche d'une araignée géante.

Tout avait un rapport de près ou de loin avec les aventures du Survivant dont Albus lui avait rabâché les oreilles pendant toutes ses années, dans une histoire complètement différente qui ne pouvait laisser penser à personne qui en était l'auteur.

C'était vraiment ingénieux car, avec la réalité qu'il connaissait, Potter arrivait à retranscrire de vraies émotions, comme pour le vol à dos de sombral, et bien que ce soit un livre plutôt simple et bon enfant, pour lui qui ne lisait que des choses plutôt sombres et torturées, c'était un bon livre. Apparemment, le premier avait tellement bien marché qu'il avait continué à écrire.

Severus avait été très surpris lorsque, dans le tome trois intitulé _« Ce mystère que sont les potions »_ la dédicace lui était visiblement dédié :

 _« A mon détestable professeur de potion, sans qui je n'aurais pu garder les pieds sur terre... »_

Cela signifiait que grâce à lui, il n'avait pas prit la grosse tête, ou qu'il lui avait permis de rester en vie de nombreuses fois ? Severus ne savait pas, peut-être les deux à la fois. Dans tous les cas, cette simple phrase avait une valeur particulière pour lui.

Ces ouvrages étaient bons. Vraiment. Et Severus s'en sentait bêtement heureux.

Et voilà qu'il venait de finir le dernier de la collection. Terry Jotrem y annonçait la fin des aventures d'Elie Crow et la préparation d'un nouveau livre pour l'été prochain.

Severus avait, mine de rien, passé une bonne soirée avec Potter et sa fille et il avait envie de se tenir informer, de savoir comment se passait leur vie. C'est pour cela que le lendemain, il avait décidé d'aller à la librairie de Granger pour assister à la séance de dédicace. Il n'allait pas faire la queue pour un ridicule autographe, non, il avait une réputation à conserver.

Ainsi, à dix huit heures cinq, alors que la boutique venait de fermer, Severus s'y présenta et frappa quelques coups brefs à la porte, sachant très bien que Granger ne laisserait jamais un client attendre dehors, heure d'ouverture ou non. Effectivement, quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione Granger apparut derrière la porte vitrée. Elle sembla étouffer un couinement lorsqu'elle l'aperçut et se dépêcha de venir lui ouvrir le verrou.

« Professeur Snape, » s'exclama-t-elle. « Je suis ravie de vous voir dans ma boutique. »

« Je n'en doute pas Miss Granger. Ou Madame Weasley si ma mémoire est bonne. »

Celle-ci hocha vivement la tête, puis se pencha vers lui pour lui dire sur un ton de confidence :

« Mais vous pouvez continuer de m'appeler Miss Granger, je n'aime pas tellement que l'on s'adresse à moi comme on le fait pour Molly. »

Elle esquissa un sourire et s'effaça pour le laisser entrer. C'était assez étrange de converser de la sorte avec cette sorcière qu'il avait appris à apprécier au fil des années. Si au début, elle était une foutue Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qui sautillait partout pour prouver sa valeur et son appartenance au monde sorcier, en grandissant, elle était devenue plus posée, plus réfléchie et plus humble.

Au fond de la boutique, Severus entendait des rires et des paroles étouffés, il sut qu'il avait vu juste et qu'il avait bien fait de venir à cette heure-ci.

« Que puis-je pour vous professeur ? »

« J'aimerais voir Monsieur Jotrem. » répondit-il alors que la jeune femme pâlissait légèrement. « J'ai un livre à lui faire signer... » dit-il ensuite en lui montrant le tome trois _« Ce mystère que sont les potions »._

La lueur de ses yeux montrait clairement qu'il savait très bien qui en était l'auteur et la jeune femme ne put que l'emmener voir son ami, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre. Il la suivit à travers les rangés de livres, jusqu'à une table au fond. Assis sur une chaise, dos à lui pour pouvoir parler à son ami Ronald, Harry Potter était toujours installé détendant son cou apparemment douloureux après cette séance de dédicace.

Severus était sûr que c'était Potter, pourtant il n'avait pas la même apparence, ni corpulence.

Cet homme était plus grand, plus musclé, les cheveux mi-longs, légèrement bouclés, blonds, la peau claire, tout l'inverse de Potter. Pourtant, pour Severus, c'était évident, c'était Potter. Il avait passé tant de temps à l'observer, cherchant un signe d'une quelconque bêtise ou danger. Cette façon toute Potterienne de passer sa main dans ses cheveux, ses doigts qu'il pressait contre sa cuisse lorsqu'il avait trop écrit et même son pied qui battait la mesure sur un rythme que lui seul connaissait, comme s'il ne pouvait pas rester en place plus de quelques secondes.

Severus s'approcha de la table sous l'œil inquiet de Granger et médusé de Weasley qui l'avait repéré, et fit claquer le gros volume sur la table. Le jeune homme se retourna sans même le regarder, pensant très certainement que c'était la propriétaire des lieux qui se trouvait en face de lui.

« Tu veux que je signe ce vieux bouquin 'Mione ? Remarque tu as raison, c'est l'un de mes préférés. »

« Moi aussi, je dois bien l'avouer, » répondit Severus d'une voix de velours.

Potter sursauta et releva la tête vivement pour plonger ses yeux, toujours d'un vert émeraude brillant, dans ceux noirs de son professeur.

« Professeur Snape ! Vous avez lu mes livres ?! »

« De toute évidence, » répondit Severus faisant pouffer le jeune écrivain.

« Vous voulez vraiment une dédicace ? » demanda-t-il ensuite en fronçant les sourcils, clairement sceptique.

« Pourquoi pas ? Lucius aura enfin une raison pour se moquer de moi, » déclara Severus pince-sans-rire.

« Alors il devrait apprécier ça ! » répondit le jeune homme en écrivant en vitesse sur la page de garde avant de refermer le livre et de le tendre à l'homme.

« Je dois dire que vous avez aiguisé ma curiosité, Monsieur... Jotrem. Et j'ai lu tous vos livres. Même si ce n'est pas mon style habituel j'ai été agréablement surpris. Vous pouvez dire merci à vos années d'école à Poudlard pour avoir autant d'anecdotes croustillantes et complètement hors règlements. »

L'auteur sourit, sachant reconnaître un compliment lorsqu'il venait de Severus Snape.

« C'est vrai Monsieur et je dois même vous remercier car vous m'avez inspiré le personnage de Monsieur Tenebrus. »

Severus fronça les sourcils.

« L'homme qui apprend à la jeune fille à se défendre ? »

« Évidemment ! C'est quasiment le héros dans ce tome. Intelligent, calculateur, froid, courageux, ténébreux. »

« Celui que vous avez appelé si ma mémoire est exacte "le grand et bel homme à la musculature développée et aux yeux perçants.", » ricana Severus.

L'auteur se tassa sur son siège, le visage légèrement rouge de honte.

« Il faut bien vendre, » grommela-t-il.

« C'était un plaisir de vous revoir, » dit Severus en retenant un rire franc. « Monsieur Weasley, Monsieur Jotrem, Miss Granger, » dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement et en adressant un sourire ironique à la jeune femme.

« Je vous raccompagne, » déclara l'auteur en se relevant.

« Ça va devenir une habitude... » souffla Severus.

Arrivé à la porte du magasin il pensa à une chose et se tourna vers le jeune homme.

« Dites-moi Potter, pourquoi ne vois-je pas votre véritable apparence ? M'avez-vous retiré du sort ? »

« Oh non, l'autre sortilège que j'utilise pour sortir génère un physique aléatoire et différent à chaque fois, pour mon rôle d'auteur qui fait parfois des dédicaces ou des photos dans la presse, j'ai choisi un glamour qui je renouvelle à chaque fois »

« Ceci est un glamour ? » demanda Severus en pointant son visage du doigt.

« Exactement. »

« C'est étrange, les glamours ne changent pas autant l'apparence d'une personne d'habitude. »

« Je crois que c'est une question de puissance... » répondit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules, avant de fixer son regard sur son ancien professeur l'air gêné. « Je voulais vous dire... Lily me parle souvent de vous... Elle aimerait vous revoir... Pensez vous que vous pourriez un jour... Lui montrer comment se servir de son kit pour potion ? Non... Oubliez ça... Vous devez avoir beaucoup de travail et... »

« Jeudi, dix-huit heures, » le coupa Severus avant de franchir la porte.

« Merci monsieur, bonne soirée, » entendit-il avant que la porte ne se referme doucement.

Severus marcha dans la rue pour rejoindre la zone de transplanage, mais au milieu du chemin, il s'arrêta subitement. Il mit une main dans sa poche et en sortit le livre à la couverture verte pour l'ouvrir et lire la dédicace.

 _« Pour Severus Snape, plus intelligent, beau et fort que Lucius Malfoy ne le sera jamais. Amicalement,_

 _Terry Pasha Jotrem. »_

Severus eut un sourire sarcastique. Ce jeune homme était décidément plein de surprise.

§§§

Le jeudi arriva bien vite et Severus se trouvait devant la porte de la demeure de Potter et de sa fille. A dix-huit heures précise, il frappa et c'est une tornade brune qui ouvrit la porte avant de le percuter avec la force d'un boulet de canon, s'accrochant à ses jambes.

« Professeur Clochette ! » hurla-t-elle surexcitée. « C'est vrai que tu vas m'expliquer comment ça marche les potions ? Papa m'a dit que c'était toi le plus fort pour ça ! Et pis même qu'il m'a dit que t'étais meilleur que George, alors que George, il est déjà très fort ! Un jour il a même transformé Pattenrond en cheval, parce que je voulais faire du poney ! Sauf que Pattenrond, c'est pas un cheval, alors il a eu peur et il savait pas marcher sur ses sabots alors il s'est emmêlé les pattes et il est tombé dans la boue et tata Hermione elle a beaucoup crié et... »

« Stop ! » fit son père en apparaissant dans l'embrasure de la porte. « Lilypad, ton histoire est passionnante, vraiment, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle intéresse le professeur Snape et en plus de ça, il est plus poli de faire entrer les gens avant de les assaillir de paroles. »

La petite rougit, de la même façon que son père lorsqu'il était encore à l'école et s'écarta pour le laisser entrer. Severus passa donc la porte et posa un regard sur la pièce. Elle avait l'air plus soignée que la dernière fois lui faisant esquisser un sourire sarcastique. Il donna son manteau au jeune homme qui lui proposait de le prendre et s'installa à la table de la salle à manger où trônait déjà la boîte de potion pour enfant, dont les inscriptions criardes vantaient les mérites des potions à brasser, comme celle pour teindre les sourcils en vert forêt.

Lily arriva bien vite et s'installa sur le siège à côté de lui alors qu'il n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche, bien qu'apparemment, la petite n'en ait strictement rien à faire et parlait pour deux.

« Dis, tu sais faire une potion qui transforme en cheval ? » demanda-t-elle ensuite.

« Oui, » dit-il d'une voix neutre en la regardant.

« Alors tu es fort comme George ! »

Severus entendit Potter ricaner alors qu'il préparait apparemment le repas du soir.

« Très bien jeune fille ouvre cette boîte qu'on en finisse, » grogna-t-il.

Lily s'exécuta rapidement, les yeux pétillants de bonheur. Dans l'emballage, il y avait un minuscule chaudron, une cuillère en bois, une louche, un livre, une balance, un support à chauffer ensorcelé pour éviter les brûlures et quelques ingrédients. Severus ne connaissait pas ces kits, il n'en avait pas eu lorsqu'il était petit, et Draco - le seul enfant qu'il avait eu dans son entourage - avait commencé directement avec de vrais potions.

Il ouvrit le livre et examina les différentes potions qui le composaient. C'était d'une simplicité enfantine... En même temps... Cette boîte était pour les cinq à huit ans.

« Commençons... » soupira-t-il.

Il aimait les potions, mais à un niveau plus élevé. A ce stade là, c'était d'un ennui mortel.

« Je fais quoi professeur ? » demanda-t-elle avec agitation.

« Va mettre de l'eau dans le chaudron, jusqu'au deuxième marquage. Nous allons faire la première potion, celle qui fait pousser les ongles. »

La petite s'exécuta immédiatement, avec une application insoupçonnée. Elle faisait très attention à ne pas renverser d'eau, marchant doucement, sa petite langue sortant de sa bouche, signe d'une concentration extrême.

Severus installa le réchaud et lorsqu'elle mit le chaudron dessus, le tapota avec sa baguette. C'était conçu pour que les enfants ne puissent l'utiliser seuls. Il disposa les ingrédients dont ils auraient besoin, sous le regard émerveillé de Lily.

« Tu crois que je vais pouvoir transformer ma peluche en vraie licorne ? » s'extasia la petite fille, trépignant d'impatience.

Severus soupira.

La séance serait longue…

§§§

Severus marchait en direction de la petite maison.

Il s'était passé cinq mois depuis la première fois qu'il avait franchi la porte de cette petite maison. Pendant cinq mois, il était revenu tous les jeudis pour donner des cours de potion à Lily.

Elle était brillante ! Réellement. Tout comme l'avait été sa grand-mère. Elle se calmait dès qu'elle commençait à brasser et devenait studieuse et appliquée. Elle était instinctive pour les potions, tout comme lui, et apprenait très vite, c'était un plaisir de lui apprendre car elle en avait vraiment envie.

Potter restait en retrait et souvent, était la cible des potions les plus mesquines. Le jeune homme se méfiait toujours maintenant, quand il était là, car c'était très souvent que quelques gouttes de potion soient versées dans son jus de citrouille.

Oh, c'était un but purement pédagogique bien sûr, pour montrer à Lily les effets des potions…

La première fois, il avait eu vraiment peur lorsque, après avoir goûté à son assiette, il avait vu ses ongles s'allonger jusqu'à faire plus d'un mètre de long. Un jour, il avait aussi eu la surprise avant de prendre sa douche, de voir que ses sourcils étaient devenus complètement verts. Il avait alors compris les clins d'œil complices du Maître de potion pour la petite fille et les gloussements intempestifs de celle-ci durant tout le repas.

Severus devait bien avouer qu'il s'amusait beaucoup à faire des farces au jeune homme. Il se vengeait de toutes ces années de blagues douteuses qu'il avait subies de la part de Potter père et ses acolytes. Bien que les leurs aient été bien plus cruelles parfois…

Et Potter fils le prenait avec beaucoup plus d'humour que lui ne l'avait fait. Certes, ce n'était pas les mêmes circonstances, mais tout de même... Il prenait un air faussement outré et exagéré à chaque fois, puis éclatait de rire ensuite, chatouillant parfois sa fille jusqu'à ce qu'elle demande grâce.

Severus avait eu peur que Lily ne devienne une tortionnaire, comme l'avait été James Potter, mais elle avait des limites et trouvait parfois des blagues trop méchantes, tout comme elle trouvait que son nom était trop méchant : Severus Snape. Non, elle ne serait définitivement pas comme James Potter, elle était la douceur incarnée.

D'ailleurs, il avait réussi à la convaincre, à force de grognement et de disputes légères, de ne plus l'appeler par ce surnom ridicule : Clochette, ni même professeur Clochette. Elle ne l'appelait comme ça que lorsqu'elle était un peu triste ou malade. Le reste du temps, elle se contentait de l'appeler Professeur.

Severus sortit de ses rêveries et s'arrêta de marcher au bout du petit chemin, se rendant compte qu'un léger sourire ornait ses lèvres. Ces visites hebdomadaires apportaient un peu de fraîcheur à sa vie routinière et il s'était vraiment attaché à cette petite fille.

Il frappa à la porte comme d'habitude et attendit que quelqu'un vienne ouvrir. Cela dit, cette fois était différente. Habituellement, les bruits de pas surexcités l'accueillaient, et des cris joyeux montrant l'impatience de Lily. Là, rien.

Le Maître des potions fronça les sourcils. Que se passait-il ?

La porte s'ouvrit enfin et une petite frimousse passa l'embrasure.

Lily avait les joues rouges et les yeux pleins de larmes. Elle avait l'air totalement perdu alors qu'elle le regardait avec tristesse.

Severus s'agenouilla immédiatement, sachant qu'il ne tarderait pas à recevoir le boulet de canon qu'était Lily Potter. Moins de deux secondes plus tard, la petite fille sanglotait dans son giron.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-il, inquiet malgré lui.

« Papa est triste, » répondit Lily après s'être à moitié mouchée dans sa chemise.

Pour une fois, Severus en avait cure. Il voulait savoir ce qui plongeait sa petite protégée dans cet état.

« Où est-il ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

« Dans le salon... »

Severus se releva, Lily toujours blottie dans ses bras et s'avança dans la petite maison chaleureuse qu'il connaissait si bien maintenant.

La pièce était comme il en avait l'habitude, sauf que cette fois, le jeune père était assis sur le canapé, une larme roulant sur sa joue, suivant sans aucun doute une ribambelle d'autres.

« Potter ? » appela Severus alors que Lily se mettait à pleurer plus fort.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et le Maître des potions put voir sa main serrée sur un morceau de parchemin. Une mauvaise nouvelle très certainement.

« Lily, je vais t'emmener chez Granger... Hum... Hermione. »

« Mais... papa. »

« Ton papa a besoin de calme. Je vais t'emmener à la librairie et revenir ici pour m'occuper de lui. D'accord ? »

La petite fille hocha la tête, apparemment pas très convaincue mais obéissante.

« Va chercher Maya et ensuite on y va. »

Aussitôt, Lily partit dans sa chambre et revint avec sa licorne rose dans les bras. Severus la porta à nouveau, prit une veste dans le placard de l'entrée et sans un mot, sortit de la maison.

Il traversa le jardin, faisant attention à son précieux fardeau. Arrivé en dehors de barrière, il transplana après un dernier regard pour la maison, espérant que le jeune homme ne fuirait pas et ne ferait pas de bêtises.

Arrivé à Pré-Au-Lard, il se hâta jusqu'à la boutique dans laquelle il était déjà entré une fois. Il poussa la porte et se dirigea vers la caisse où était assise une jeune femme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Je viens voir Miss Granger, » dit-il d'une voix froide.

« Pardon ? Je... La patronne n'est pas disponible, je... »

« Ce n'était pas une demande mademoiselle, c'était un ordre. »

« Je... » La jeune fille semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes.

« Professeur Snape ? » fit une voix en haut des escaliers.

Severus releva la tête pour voir l'ancienne Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de Gryffondor, les sourcils froncés. Lorsqu'elle vit qui était dans ses bras, elle descendit les escaliers en courant presque.

« Lily ?! Mais que faites-vous ici ? Il y a un problème ? »

« Je pourrais vous le dire si vous me laissez en placer une Miss Granger, » répondit Severus.

« Pardon. Expliquez-moi s'il-vous-plaît. »

« Il semblerait que Potter ait reçu une mauvaise nouvelle, cet après-midi et il n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme, j'ai pensé que vous pourriez vous occuper de Lily, le temps que je mette cela au clair. »

« Voulez-vous que j'y aille ? Je peux fermer la boutique et... » commença-t-elle, paniqué.

« Miss Granger, je vous ai seulement demandé de vous occuper de Lily. Je sais que votre magasin ferme dans une heure, que vous devez ensuite récupérer votre fille chez votre belle-mère et que votre époux est en mission à l'étranger pour encore une semaine. Vous avez bien assez de choses à gérer, je vais m'occuper de Potter moi-même. »

« Mais je... »

Severus ne l'écouta pas et décolla la petite fille de son buste pour la regarder dans les yeux.

« Lilypad, » dit-il avec douceur.

C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait de cette façon, c'était réservé à son père d'habitude, mais aujourd'hui, il sentait que la petite fille aurait besoin de cette marque d'affection familière.

« Je vais m'occuper de ton papa et tu restes avec Miss Granger... Hermione. C'est d'accord ? »

« Tu vas le faire sourire hein ? »

Severus grimaça. Il était plus du genre à faire pleurer les gens qu'à les faire sourire…

« Papa ne sourit pas, » continua Lily. « C'est jamais pour de vrai... »

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, » marmonna-t-il avant le lui embrasser le front dans un geste purement instinctif.

Severus la posa à terre et la regarda se précipiter sur la jeune femme pour l'enlacer. Il ne fit qu'un bref signe de tête avant de leur tourner le dos pour retrouver ce crétin de Gryffondor.

Arrivé dans la petite maison, il sentit tout de suite ce qui avait changé. Une forte odeur de Whisky s'élevait dans la pièce et le jeune homme n'était plus sur le canapé mais assis sur une chaise, un verre vide posé en face de lui. Il ne devait pas en être au premier vu son état et ses pupilles dilatées. La lettre était maintenant posée sur la table.

« Que vous arrive-t-il Potter ? Quelle est cette désastreuse nouvelle qui vous met dans cet état ? » demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à son tour, éloignant par la même occasion la bouteille pour qu'elle soit hors de porté.

Le jeune père grogna et fit glisser la lettre sur la table pour la mettre en face de lui, indiquant clairement qu'il pouvait - ou devait - la lire.

 _Harry,_

 _J'ai reçu ta lettre et... Je sais que ce n'est pas la première en quatre ans, mais je me dois de te répondre aujourd'hui._

 _Tu me demandes d'être présente pour l'anniversaire de notre fille, mais je ne peux m'y résoudre. Je suis en thérapie depuis ses quatre dernières années et j'ai compris beaucoup de choses... Notamment que les années passées l'ont été sans mon consentement._

 _Lorsque j'étais enfant, j'ai été bercée par l'histoire d'Harry Potter. Mes parents aimaient tellement les tiens, les adulaient... Je me suis mise à t'aduler toi, comme un héros d'enfant. Lorsque je t'ai rencontré, j'étais jeune et influencée par les histoires et anecdotes de mes parents._

 _Puis il y a eu ce journal._

 _Tu m'as sauvée, mais le mal était fait. J'avais une part d'ombre en moi, que j'étais déterminée à cacher tout ça, pour le bien de ma famille. Cette part enflait en moi et je peinais à la dissimuler._

 _Tu étais mon sauveur et tu l'es toujours, mais tu n'es pas celui avec qui je veux être._

 _La guerre m'a détruite mais je ne voulais pas être celle qu'on protège. Peut-être aurais-je dû... Chaque nuit je revois le fantôme de Fred. Celui de Nymphadora, de Remus._

 _Nous nous sommes mariés parce que c'était ce que je devais faire, parce que c'était la bonne solution, mais jamais je ne me suis sentie à ma place dans cette maison, auprès de cette enfant. Cette peur de laisser l'ombre en moi me dominer, de vous causer du tort, de vous faire du mal._

 _Je suis partie et depuis quatre ans, j'apprends à vivre de la façon dont j'aurais toujours dû le faire... Je me créé une nouvelle vie. Loin de vous. Loin de ma famille._

 _Je suis lâche._

 _Et pourtant, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien que maintenant._

 _Je renonce officiellement à mes droits sur Lily, cette enfant qui a tes yeux, tes cheveux, les traits de ta maman, ton caractère, tes mimiques._

 _Oui, elle est ma fille, mais je ne me suis jamais sentie comme étant sa mère. Pourtant je l'ai aimée, et je l'aime toujours, crois moi..._

 _J'ai aujourd'hui un nouveau prénom, un nouveau nom. J'habite loin et j'ai un nouveau travail. Je veux repartir du début, et je ne peux le faire avec ce passé que j'ai tant détesté. Je te laisse ta fille, ta maison, ton argent et je recommence à zéro._

 _C'est pour cela que je ne peux accepter ta demande, que je ne peux venir pour son anniversaire. Le mieux à partir de maintenant, c'est d'oublier._

 _Tu es quelqu'un de bien Harry et tu resteras mon héros, celui que je vois en rêve, dans cette vie qui n'est pas la mienne._

 _Ne pense jamais que je ne t'ai pas sincèrement aimé. C'est juste que celle qui l'a fait n'existe plus aujourd'hui._

 _Longue vie à toi et à ta fille._

 _Avec toute mon affection,_

 _Anciennement Ginevra Weasley._

Severus eut un coup au cœur. Cette femme venait d'écrire qu'elle abandonnait son enfant. Ce n'était pas de la haine, pas du regret, pas de rancoeur, juste une femme perdue qui voulait tout reprendre à zéro. C'était ce que lui avait voulu faire un jour, mais il n'en avait pas eu le courage. Seulement, lorsqu'un enfant était en jeu, tout devenait différent... Non ?

« Salope... » murmura la voix rauque de Potter.

« L'aimez vous ? » demanda Severus, sans vraiment réfléchir.

« Non. J'ai fais une croix sur notre couple depuis un moment maintenant, » murmura le jeune homme, faisant un geste de main pour attirer magiquement la bouteille à lui et se resservir un verre. « Mais sa fille ! » cria-t-il ensuite, subitement enragé. « Elle renie sa propre fille ! Elle n'est pas là depuis plus de quatre ans ! Tous les ans je lui envoie une invitation pour son anniversaire, je n'ai jamais eu de réponse ! J'attendais qu'elle soit prête ! J'attendais qu'elle se sente assez bien pour revenir et prouver à sa fille qu'elle l'aimait, comme je l'affirme à Lily depuis toutes ces années. »

Potter s'était levé, il tanguait légèrement et renversait le liquide de son verre en agitant les bras.

« Ce n'est pas elle qui a dû répondre aux questions comme "Pourquoi maman n'est pas là ?", "Pourquoi ma maman elle m'a abandonnée ?", "Pourquoi les autres ont une maman et pas moi ?", "J'ai fait quelque chose de mal pour que maman ne m'aime plus ?" Non ce n'est pas elle ! Elle l'abandonne et la renie ! Une si merveilleuse petite fille ! Et c'est elle qui lui fait du mal. »

Potter s'effondra sur sa chaise, comme dévasté, les larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues. Severus ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, se contentant d'être là, tout simplement.

« Je savais déjà que notre couple n'était pas sain. Nous n'avions jamais de marques d'affections l'un pour l'autre, même dans l'intimité. Je ne sais pas comment on fait, j'ai pas appris et elle ne se laissait pas approcher ! Même notre vie sexuelle était un désastre, et après son accouchement, elle ne voulait plus que je la touche ! Même si ça avait été le cas, je n'en avais pas l'envie, » grogna-t-il.

« De toute façon, je n'ai même jamais aimé le sexe... Je pensais que j'avais un problème, que c'était à cause des Dursley et de leur manque d'amour et d'attention à mon égard. Passer onze ans de sa vie dans un placard, avec pour seule compagnie les araignées, sans un bisou sur le front avant de dormir, ni même un câlin après s'être écorché le genou, ça éloigne de toute tendresse... Mais je voulais faire un effort, j'essayais pour elle ! »

Severus grogna, il n'avait pas spécialement envie de connaître la vie sexuelle de son ancien élève, mais Potter continuait, déblatérant ce qui lui passait par la tête, dans l'unique but d'apaiser ses sentiments et de lâcher ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

« A qui j'aurais pu en parler ? Qui ? Comme si j'allais demander à Ron, comment sauter sa petite sœur ?! Hermione m'aurait sûrement fait lire tout un tas de bouquin sur l'excitation, les préliminaires chez les sorciers ou même la reproduction des Manchots empereur en Antarctique. »

Severus ne put empêcher un sourire moqueur d'orner ses lèvres. Potter marquait un point. Rien ne valait pour ami, un Serpentard, froid, détaché et fourbe comme l'était Lucius.

« Non... cela fait bien longtemps que je n'éprouve plus de sentiments amoureux pour ma femme, si seulement j'en ai eu un jour... Mais elle était ma meilleure amie, mon épouse et la mère de ma fille... Je n'imagine pas qu'elle ait pu lui faire ça, » finit le jeune homme, posant sa tête sur la table.

En ce moment même, il ressemblait plus à un enfant extrêmement vulnérable qu'à un homme mature approchant de la trentaine. C'était légèrement pathétique mais comment lui en vouloir ? Lui même était en bien pire état quelques années auparavant.

Severus se leva et passa dans le coin cuisine, sortit deux tasses et mit l'eau à bouillir. Il connaissait où se trouvait chaque chose, à force d'observer Potter le préparer tous les jeudis. Il n'était pas certain qu'un thé soit le meilleur remède actuellement, mais il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire d'autre.

Lorsqu'il revint avec deux tasses de thé fumante, il se rendit compte que le jeune homme s'était endormi, dans la position dans laquelle il l'avait laissé.

Après un soupir, il posa les mugs sur la table et sortit sa baguette. Avec un sort, il le fit léviter pour le poser sur le canapé derrière eux, enleva ses chaussures et remonta le plaid jusqu'au bas de son menton.

Une fois le jeune homme correctement installé, Severus fit apparaître une bassine par terre, au cas où il en aurait besoin et s'assit sur le fauteuil. D'un geste négligent et toujours plongé dans ses pensées, il fit venir son thé et la lettre de la mère de Lily. Il voulait réfléchir aux implications de tout ça, même si tout était déjà clair. Il n'avait de toute façon, rien d'autre à faire cette nuit en surveillant que ce foutu Potter ne fasse pas de bêtises…

Deux heures plus tard, la tête d'Hermione Granger apparaissait dans la cheminée.

« Harry ? » chuchota-t-elle.

« Monsieur Potter est actuellement en train de dégriser, » répondit Severus à voix basse.

« Oh professeur Snape ! Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Ce n'est pas à moi de vous l'apprendre je pense... Mais sachez qu'il va aussi bien que la situation puisse le permettre. Et Lily ? »

« Elle était un peu chamboulée, mais une fois qu'elle a pu jouer avec Rose ça a été. J'ai pris un jour de congé demain, je vais m'occuper de Lily jusqu'à ce qu'Harry revienne la chercher. »

« Je vous remercie Miss Granger. »

« Merci à vous professeur, » répondit la jeune fille avant de disparaître des flammes.

Severus regarda la forme endormie sur le canapé et soupira pour ce qui lui sembla être la millième fois aujourd'hui. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre…

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, il était seul dans la petite maison. Une petite note trônait sur la table :

 _Merci._

C'est avec un léger sourire qu'il quitta la propriété pour retrouver son lit douillet.

* * *

 _Un grand merci à tous pour les reviews, les follows, les favs. N'oubliez pas que la seule récompense que nous obtenons pour notre travail, sont vos mercis et votre reconnaissance._

 _Epsi._


	3. Chapter 3

Hello !

Voici la suite (et fin) de cette histoire. Si elle est dans la catégorie humour, ce n'est pas pour rien, ne vous attendez pas à une histoire profonde et rechercher.

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, favs, et follows !

On se retrouve en bas de page, bonne lecture !

Epsi.

* * *

Un mois.

Depuis un mois, Severus tentait de voir ce foutu Potter.

Trois jours après la réception de la lettre de l'ancienne épouse du jeune homme, celui-ci lui avait envoyé un hibou pour annuler les cours de potion du jeudi.

Severus avait compris, c'était la première fois qu'il annulait et il s'était excusé. La deuxième semaine, la même lettre était arrivée, puis la troisième et Severus commençait à s'impatienter. Le quatrième jeudi, il n'avait rien reçu et pensait qu'enfin, il allait revoir Lily et s'expliquer avec le jeune homme.

Sauf que la veille, le fameux jour où il aurait dû donner son cours à la petite fille, la porte était restée close. Personne ne lui avait ouvert et il n'y avait pas eu un seul bruit dans la petite maison. Il avait patienté comme un idiot devant cette porte, pensant qu'ils avaient peut-être été retardés.

Rien.

Il était reparti chez lui bredouille, fulminant contre ce cancrelat de Potter qui semblait le fuir, sans même qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

Mais à cet instant, il était de nouveau devant cette satanée porte et comptait bien surprendre l'imbécile Gryffondor pour lui faire lâcher le morceau. Lily était normalement à l'école, il avait donc le champ libre. Il frappa à la porte et attendit, entendant du mouvement de l'autre côté.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le jeune homme décoiffé, ses lunettes rondes étaient de travers et sa chemise était complètement défaite. Il avait de l'encre sur les doigts et semblait avoir dormi sur une pile de parchemin, si l'on en croyait les lignes imprimées sur sa joue rouge.

Severus ne lui permit pas de prendre conscience de l'identité de la personne qui avait frappé, puisqu'il le poussa violemment à l'intérieur avant de le suivre et d'entrer sans faire de manière, claquant la porte derrière lui.

« Mais vous êtes dingue ! » cria le jeune homme lorsqu'il eut pris conscience de son environnement.

« Non, seulement en colère, » claqua la voix froide du Maître de potion.

« Et c'est ce qui vous permet d'entrer chez les gens comme ça ?! »

« Pourquoi me fuyez-vous ? »

« Je... Pardon ? » demanda Potter, l'air complètement perdu.

« Depuis que je vous ai retrouvé ivre mort, vous me fuyez alors je vous pose la question une dernière fois : pourquoi ? »

« Vous vous moquez de moi ? » ricana le jeune homme, l'air extrêmement mal à l'aise.

« J'en ai l'air ? » répondit Severus, impassible.

« Mais... Je vous ai dit toutes ces choses... Bon sang Snape, je vous ai même parlé de ma vie sexuelle ! »

Severus écarquilla légèrement les yeux, seul signe qu'il ait entendu.

Alors c'était pour ça ?! Potter avait honte de lui avoir parlé librement... A la vue de ses joues incroyablement rouges, c'était plus que probable. Pourtant, il avait déjà entendu bien pire comme confidence et toutes ces choses ne l'importaient que peu.

Voir le jeune homme aussi mal à l'aise le rendit indécis. Comment faire pour rectifier le tir ? Car mine de rien, après les cours de Lily, Severus restait toujours pour manger, il avait des conversations fortes intéressantes avec le jeune père et il aimait ces moments. Maintenant, si Potter daignait reprendre les leçons, ce ne serait que des moments on ne peut plus gênant...

Sa décision prise, Severus se tourna et prit une veste dans la penderie, il la lança au jeune homme qui la rattrapa au vol, sans même y faire attention. Avant qu'il n'est eut le temps de l'enfiler, le Maître des potions l'attrapa par le bras et le traîna dehors sans un mot.

Arrivé derrière les barrières, il les fit transplaner.

« Après avoir forcé ma porte, vous me kidnappez ? » demanda Potter dont la couleur oscillait doucement entre le blanc et le vert.

Il était plié en deux, tenant son ventre alors qu'il semblait sur le point de rendre son repas.

« Ne discutez pas et suivez moi, » dit Severus d'une voix plus froide qu'il ne l'aurait voulue.

Il était sur le point de révéler l'un de ses secrets, et n'était pas très à l'aise. Voir même pas du tout. Être froid et cassant était son moyen de défense.

« Vous pourriez au moins me dire où nous... »

« Pour une fois dans votre misérable vie, pourriez vous fermer votre cavité buccale et arrêter de faire votre tête d'hippogriffe rachitique et limité Potter. Loin de moi l'idée de vous humilier ou de vous embarrasser, alors suivez moi. »

« C'est sûr que "hippogriffe rachitique et limité", ce n'est ni humiliant, ni embarrassant, » bougonna le jeune homme en suivant d'un pas traînant le Maître des potions.

Ils étaient arrivés dans une ruelle un peu lugubre et Severus avait aussitôt métamorphosé sa cape en long manteau noir. Ils étaient dans le monde moldu et le jeune homme étant déjà habillé en circonstance malgré sa tâche d'encre sur la joue, il ne prit pas la peine de l'attendre. Plus vite ils seraient arrivés, plus vite Potter saurait tout.

Severus tourna à gauche, pour s'éloigner un peu de Londres et traversa quelques rues.

Après cinq minutes de marche, sans aucun regard derrière lui, il se tourna pour faire face à une boutique et regarda l'enseigne qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur.

« La baguette magique ? » haleta une voix derrière lui.

Potter.

Il l'avait presque oublié.

« Je croyais que nous étions dans le Londres moldu ? » dit le jeune homme.

« Nous y sommes. »

« Mais alors pourquoi ce nom si... »

« Vous verrez bien, » grogna Severus en attrapant son épaule pour le propulser à l'intérieur du pub.

Severus le suivit ensuite et passa devant lui pour s'asseoir au bar. Il aimait cet endroit. L'ambiance était assez sombre et c'était parfait pour l'intimité dont il avait besoin en ce lieu. Les tentures rouges accrochées aux murs étaient éclairées par des néons pâlots. L'ensemble était propre et surtout, Severus y connaissait tout le monde.

« Sam, » aboya-t-il en direction de la petite porte derrière le bar. « Deux bières. »

Une voix grave lui répondit au delà du panneau de bois.

« Sers-toi Severus, c'est pour moi. »

Severus passa derrière le bar, comme ça lui arrivait parfois et servit deux pressions qu'il posa sur le comptoir, devant deux tabourets vides. Son ancien élève regardait à droite à gauche, semblant se demander ce qu'il faisait là. Severus lui fit signe de s'asseoir avant de refaire le tour du bar pour prendre place également, à côté de lui.

« Que faisons-nous ici ? » demanda finalement celui-ci.

« Vous le verrez bientôt... »

« Qu'attendons nous ? »

« Vous verrez, jeune impertinent, » grogna Severus. « En voyant votre allure d'homme venant de se réveiller après une nuit de débauche, je suis certain que vous comprendrez bientôt... »

« Mais qu'est-ce que... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'un homme sortit de ce qui semblait être la réserve. Severus le connaissait depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Sam était un homme immense, aux allures de bûcheron. Il avait une barbe brune et les cheveux presque rasés, un anneau à l'oreille droite et à l'arcade gauche, il était vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'une cravate qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de nouer. Il avait quarante huit ans et était plutôt calme et généreux. Il aimait son bar et en prenait grand soin.

« Comment vas-tu l'ami ? »

« Plutôt bien, merci. Et toi ? »

« Les affaires marchent, je ne demande guère plus... Qui me ramènes-tu là ? C'est bien la première fois que tu viens accompagné, » demanda Sam en montrant le jeune homme à côté de lui.

« Je te présente Harry Potter. Monsieur Potter, voici Samuel Walker, propriétaire et barman de cet endroit. »

« Enchanté, » dit Sam en tendant la main.

« Pareillement, » répondit Potter en lançant un coup d'œil incertain à Severus qui sirotait négligemment sa bière.

« C'est chasse gardée Severus ? Tu sais que Willy doit venir ?! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Sam, je gère, » répondit Severus avec un sourire ironique.

« Mais qu'est ce que... » commença le jeune homme qui ne comprenait décidément rien.

« Mais que vois-je là ?! » s'écria théâtralement une voix derrière eux.

Severus se retourna avec un soupir pour observer le fameux Will, faisant une entrée fracassante comme il les aimait. Will était grand, mince, blond aux yeux bleus, environ trente deux ans et de nature plutôt exubérante. Malgré tout, Severus l'aimait plutôt bien, même s'ils ne se parlaient que rarement. Il était plutôt solitaire alors que Will était sans arrêt accompagné.

« Qui es-tu bel inconnu ? » demanda Will en venant s'accouder au bar, collé contre Potter qui paraissait très mal à l'aise.

« Je... Harry... » bafouilla-t-il.

« Oh, il est timide ! Je vais t'apprendre tout ce que je sais... » ronronna le blond en se collant un peu plus.

« Will, mets la toi derrière l'oreille car ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour, » dit Severus en ricanant.

Il attrapa le bras du brun qui n'avait toujours pas bougé et pris les deux chopes pour les emmener dans un coin un peu reculé, à une table pour deux personnes.

Une fois installa, Severus fixa son regard dans celui du jeune homme, attendant une réaction. Il pouvait presque voir les rouages tourner dans son cerveau, alors qu'il prenait conscience du lieu où ils se trouvaient.

« C'est... C'est un bar gay ? » demanda-t-il, les yeux écarquillés.

« Effectivement, » répondit calmement Severus.

« Mais pourquoi vous m'avez... Vous pensez que je suis... »

« Mais non sombre crétin ! Vous êtes gêné car vous m'avez révélé des choses très personnelles sur votre vie privée et même... Sur votre sexualité. Je connais tout le monde dans ce pub, je veux que vous soyez de nouveau à l'aise avec moi... Il n'y a rien qui percute là dedans ?! » demanda Severus en mettant une petite tape sur le crâne, légèrement exaspéré.

« Vous êtes gay ?! » déclara alors le jeune homme, au comble de la surprise.

« Dix points pour Gryffondor, » marmonna Severus.

Un silence inconfortable s'étira entre eux, avant que le Maître des potions ne réagisse face à l'immobilité de son vis à vis. Il poussa un soupir – encore un – et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

« Etes-vous contre ce genre de relation ? »

« Hein ? » demanda intelligemment le jeune homme, sortant de sa torpeur. « Non ! Non... Pas du tout. Je... Je n'y avais jamais pensé à vrai dire. Mon oncle considérait les homosexuels comme des anormaux. Mais... Il me considérait aussi comme un anormal et je pense avec le temps, avoir réussi à intégrer le fait qu'il était juste étroit d'esprit. Je ne vois pas pourquoi les hommes ou les femmes n'auraient pas le droit d'être heureux et de s'aimer. Dumbledore disait que je portais beaucoup d'amour en moi, je suppose qu'il avait raison car aujourd'hui encore, je ne trouve aucune raison d'être triste, dégoûté, ni injurieux. Je suis juste... Content d'être dans la confidence. »

Severus souffla. Un instant, il s'était demandé si c'était une bonne idée d'emmener le Gryffondor dans cet endroit. S'il n'allait pas en parler autour de lui, se moquer de lui, ou lui refuser de revoir Lily. Mais non... Potter était un crétin certes, mais un crétin gentil.

Après un nouveau silence, le crétin gentil reprit la parole :

« Mais... Si tout le monde est moldu... Pourquoi "La baguette magique" ? »

« A votre avis Potter ? » répondit Severus avec un sourire moqueur.

§§§

« On sort ce soir Severus ? » demanda Harry en servant une assiette de salade vert au magret de canard.

Depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, ils s'appelaient par leur prénom respectif. Un an qu'ils se voyaient chaque semaine, ils avaient désormais une relation amicale et ne se voyait pas uniquement pour Lily comme c'était le cas au début.

Ils parlaient beaucoup, évoquant la guerre et les souffrances qu'ils avaient affrontées. Severus avait réussi à le persuader de suivre son propre conseil : consulter. Et Harry l'avait fait. Il était à présent suivi par James à Saint-Mangouste et cela se passait apparemment très bien.

Ils avaient également pris l'habitude de sortir parfois le soir. Oh, ils n'allaient pas en boite, ni même dans les fêtes, mais simplement prendre un whisky dans un bar de temps en temps.

« Bien sûr, où voulez-vous aller ? »

« Surprise, » répondit Harry avec un clin d'œil en continuant le service.

« Et moi ? » intervint la petite voix triste de Lily à côté d'eux.

« Toi princesse, tu vas dès la fin du repas chez tata Hermione. C'est l'anniversaire de Rose demain, tu te souviens ? »

« Ouiiiiii ! » cria la petite fille en tapant joyeusement dans ses mains, toute tristesse envolée.

Elle se jeta ensuite sur son repas, engloutissant sa salade pour finir plus vite et donc aller plus vite chez sa tante Hermione. Severus lui jeta un coup d'œil sévère et enleva l'assiette de devant elle.

« Dis donc jeune fille. Il ne me semble pas que tu aies été élevée de cette façon, » dit-il d'une voix sévère.

La petit fille baissa la tête et se ratatina un peu sur elle-même en courbant le dos. Severus ne se gênait pas pour intervenir dans son éducation, appuyant toujours les décisions et paroles de Harry. Celui-ci en était plutôt heureux d'après ce qu'il lui avait rapporté : au moins il n'était plus le seul à passer pour le méchant.

« Mange comme il faut Lily s'il-te-plaît. Nous ne sommes pas pressés et ton père s'est embêté à faire un bon repas, ça serait gentil de le savourer. »

La petite fille hocha frénétiquement la tête, consciente qu'elle avait été impolie, alors que Severus remettait son assiette devant elle.

Le repas se passa sans problème, et dès qu'il fut fini, Harry prépara un sac pour la jeune fille avec des rechanges, le cadeau pour Rose, ses affaires de toilette, sans oublier Maya bien sûr, sa licorne en peluche.

Harry l'amena chez sa meilleur amie, laissant le soin à Severus de ranger la table pour qu'ils puissent partir tout de suite après.

Effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard, ils traversèrent la barrière magique de la maison pour passer la soirée dans un endroit inconnu pour Severus.

« Alors, où allons-nous ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je vous fais transplaner ! » répondit simplement le jeune homme en agrippant son bras d'une poigne ferme.

Severus sentit la désagréable sensation du transplanage le prendre. Il n'aimait pas vraiment ce moyen de transport mais s'en accommodait généralement. Cela-dit, il détestait lorsque ce n'était pas lui qui dirigeait les opérations. Ils arrivèrent dans une ruelle qu'il reconnut immédiatement.

« Mais que... »

« J'avais envie d'y retourner, » répondit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules.

Severus haussa un sourcil mais acquiesça et partit en direction de l'endroit qu'il connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Sans un regard pour le jeune homme derrière lui, il pénétra à "La baguette magique" et fut surpris d'y voir beaucoup de monde et une musique assez forte. Il se dirigea vers le bar à pas mesurés.

« Bonjour Sam. Deux whisky s'il-te-plaît, » dit-il en serrant la main du gérant.

« Salut Severus, prend vite la table du fond, tant qu'elle est libre, il y a du monde ce soir. Je t'apporte tes boissons plus tard. »

« Merci, » répondit Severus en se faufilant entre les danseurs et les quelques danseuses qui se trémoussaient sur la piste.

Ils s'installèrent face à face à l'une table reculée.

« Alors Harry, pourquoi vouloir revenir ici ? »

« Je ne sais pas... » répondit Harry en regardant deux hommes plutôt charmants en train de danser d'une façon plutôt... langoureuse. « J'avais envie de voir le monde que vous côtoyez. »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est intéressant. C'est la même chose que dans tous les autres bar, sauf que les hommes draguent d'autres hommes... Parfois il y aussi des femmes qui draguent d'autres femmes, mais cela reste rare. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Car pas loin de cet endroit, il y a un autre bar qui est plutôt dédié aux femmes, même si elles sont les bienvenues ici. »

Severus n'était pas sûr qu'Harry l'écoutait encore, en réalité, son regard était à présent braqué sur un couple d'hommes en train de rire et de s'embrasser. Severus les regarda lui aussi avant de se reconcentrer sur Harry qui semblait être totalement perdu dans l'échange de salive d'à côté.

« Et si vous m'expliquiez la vraie raison de notre venue ? » demanda doucement Severus sans le brusquer.

« Je... Je ne me suis jamais posé de question sur ma sexualité... » déclara Harry, songeur. « Je me suis toujours dit que je serais plus tard avec une femme, parce que c'est ce que je pensais qu'il fallait faire. L'idée ne m'a même jamais traversé l'esprit que je puisse être attiré par les hommes... Je n'ai pas appris à regarder plus loin... A l'école, mes copains de dortoir parlaient de fille alors j'en faisais autant mais... Serait-ce possible que cette absence de vie intime avec Ginny, soit dû au fait qu'elle ne m'attirait pas autant qu'aurait pu m'attirer un homme ? »

« Je ne sais pas Harry, » répondit Severus, songeur. « N'avez vous jamais regarder d'homme ? Ou de garçon, lorsque vous étiez à l'école ? »

« Et bien non... Mes moments de libre, lorsque je n'affrontais pas Voldemort, je les passais à regarder les filles avec les autres. Je ne voyais pas trop l'intérêt, mais c'était ce que les garçons faisaient. J'ai mis ça sur le compte de mon éducation... »

« Je vois... »

Severus se leva de sa chaise et s'installa sur la banquette à côté d'Harry pour faire face à la salle avant de reprendre la parole :

« Que ressentez-vous, lorsque vous voyez ces deux hommes s'embrasser ? »

« J'ai... j'ai un peu chaud... » répondit Harry en rougissant. « C'est assez étrange, parce qu'en même temps, j'ai l'impression que c'est mal... »

« Que c'est mal ? » demanda Severus en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui je... je sais que ce n'est pas le cas mais... Mon oncle râlait tellement à ce sujet et je n'en avais même jamais vu avant, ou alors je n'avais jamais vraiment fait attention... C'est comme si ce n'était pas naturel... »

« Votre éducation vous formate à trouver cela immoral, mais si vous mettez tout ce que vous savez de côté, si vous vous focalisez sur ce couple qui s'embrasse et oubliez le reste, qu'en pensez-vous ? »

« C'est... sensuel... » souffla Harry.

« Je trouve aussi, » ricana Severus en regardant lui aussi le couple d'hommes qui étaient tellement imbriqués qu'ils semblaient être sûr le point d'entamer les préliminaires en public.

Harry se secoua et regarda enfin le Maître des potions en prenant le verre que le gérant avait amené sans qu'aucun des deux n'y fasse attention, focalisé sur la vue alléchante.

« Comment l'avez vous su ? » demanda finalement Harry après quelques minutes de silence.

« Que j'étais attiré par les hommes ? »

« Oui... Après tout, je pensais que... avec ma mère. »

Severus grimaça, ce n'était pas des souvenirs agréables, mais il devait bien une explication à Harry.

« Vous connaissez un peu mon enfance, guère plus brillante que la votre. Mon père était un moldu catholique de la vieille école, et très ancré dans les traditions, l'homosexualité était pêchée. J'ai été élevé dans cette optique tout comme vous. Lorsque j'ai rencontré votre mère, je suis tombé amoureux, mais pas de son corps, j'étais trop jeune... Je suis tombé sous le charme de son âme... Elle était douce, généreuse, ne se moquait jamais de moi, me consolait, m'aidait, elle était tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Je sais maintenant que je n'aurais jamais pu être en couple avec elle, mais je l'ai aimée... » dit Severus à voix basse avant de reprendre :

« J'ai essayé par la suite de coucher avec des femmes mais... C'était très peu concluant, » avoua Severus avec une grimace. « Et puis, j'ai connu un homme. Il m'a séduit et je me suis laissé tenté. C'est là que j'ai su. J'étais définitivement plus attiré par les muscles saillants et les poils, que par les douces rondeurs des femmes... »

Harry l'écoutait de façon quasi-religieuse et Severus était à la fois gêné et heureux de partager cette expérience avec lui.

« Ça n'a pas été facile à admettre je suppose, » demanda Harry.

« Étonnement, ça a été plus aisé que je ne l'avais pensé... C'était un magnifique pied de nez à mon père. Et puis... j'y ai découvert un magnifique dérivatif pour l'aberration qu'était ma vie, entre la guerre, les Mangemorts, l'école... »

« C'est comme ça que vous avez connu cet endroit, »

« C'est exact. »

Severus regarda Harry qui observait à nouveau la foule. La soirée avançait et l'ambiance commençait à se réchauffer. Severus voyait bien certains hommes lancer des regards insistants à leur table. Harry était bel homme et faisait tourner les têtes dans ce bar et il n'était pas sur d'être d'accord avec cela... Potter ne savait même pas s'il était gay et ce n'était peut-être pas la bonne solution que de tester sa théorie avec quelqu'un comme Willy...

Une idée lui vint au bout de plus d'une heure. Une idée peut-être un peu dictée par l'alcool, mais une idée plaisante.

« Venez Harry, » dit-il en se levant, avant de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever.

« Déjà ? » demanda le jeune homme un peu déboussolé par cette brusque décision, prenant tout de même la main tendue.

Severus ne répondit pas et le guida dehors.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et des flocons légers se posaient délicatement sur la ville. Les lampadaires éclairaient que très légèrement la rue, arrangeant bien Severus.

Après quelques pas, il agrippa son bras pour le déplacer devant lui.

« Que faites-vous ? » demanda Harry les sourcils froncés.

« Ne bougez pas, juste une seconde. »

« Qu'allez-vous faire ? »

« Vous embrasser, » répondit simplement Severus, le plus sérieusement du monde, en avançant un peu.

« Quoi ? »

« Laissez-moi juste essayer... »

« Non... Sérieusement... » répondit Harry en riant un peu bêtement.

« Vous avez juste à rester là. Ce sera fini dans trois secondes, » chuchota Severus avant de passer une main derrière sa nuque et de baisser la tête doucement pour l'embrasser.

Ses lèvres s'accrochèrent à celle d'Harry dans un baiser chaste, s'emboîtant parfaitement, alors que son autre main se refermait sur le col de sa chemise. Il avait fermé les yeux, savourant cet instant, sans penser à rien.

Il n'entendait pas le bruit des voitures, ni de la fête qui battait son plein à l'intérieur. Il ne sentait pas le vent froid fouetter son visage, ni les flocons se poser sur ses cheveux, ses joues, ses paupières.

Juste un instant perdu, volé.

Lorsqu'il s'éloigna quelques secondes plus tard, il ouvrit les yeux pour voir qu'Harry aussi avait fermé les siens. Ses joues étaient rougies, il avait des flocons sur les cils et ses cheveux ébouriffés étaient bercés par le vent. Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche pour en sortir une langue taquine qui vint recueillir les restes de ce baiser, avant de murmurer, pour ne pas briser l'instant :

« Tu piques, » dit-il simplement.

Severus sourit.

« C'est l'inconvénient d'embrasser un homme... »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit un inconvénient... » souffla Harry.

« Je vais te laisser y réfléchir, » dit doucement Severus.

Il posa un baiser furtif sur la joue du Gryffondor et s'éloigna pour se fondre dans la nuit.

§§§

Trois mois plus tard, Severus regardait Lily dont la langue pointait entre ses lèvres, alors qu'elle pesait sa poudre de scarabée. Elle était en train de faire une potion à verser dans un verre d'eau. C'était incolore, inodore et sans goût, mais permettait de faire apparaître un joli arc en ciel dans son verre.

Severus trouvait cela complètement inutile, mais il l'avait créée pour Lily, car elle aimait les arc-en-ciel.

Son regard se perdit plus loin, en direction d'Harry. Celui-ci était dans la cuisine et préparait le repas, comme d'habitude.

Après leur premier baiser, Severus était rentré chez lui. Il avait conclu que ce baiser avait été très plaisant et qu'il aurait aimé l'approfondir, qu'il avait fait ça pour que le jeune homme sache s'il aimait cette sensation et qu'il n'attendait rien de plus.

Cela-dit, il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir la visite d'un Harry Potter en pyjama le lendemain matin à la porte de sa demeure. Le jeune homme avec une lueur déterminée dans le regard, lui avait foncé dessus et l'avait embrassé avec passion. Le baiser n'avait plus rien eu de chaste alors qu'il enfonçait sa langue dans la bouche du Gryffondor. Il les avait laissés pantelant et silencieux, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ouvre la bouche.

« Je ne sais pas si je suis homosexuel Severus, mais j'aime t'embrasser. »

Voilà ce que lui avait dit le sauveur du monde sorcier.

Et Severus n'était pas fou, il savait voir un cadeau lorsqu'il en voyait un, et ce cadeau là était Harry Potter sur un plateau.

Après tout, il était beau, gentil, agréable, sincère, indépendant et il avait une fille adorable... Oh non, Severus ne disait pas non à un peu de tendresse.

Alors ils s'étaient revus. Ils étaient en couple, sans pour autant avoir mis des mots sur cette relation. Severus laissait du temps pour qu'Harry se fasse à cette situation, ils n'allaient pas plus loin que quelques baisers et quelques caresses et jamais devant Lily, qui était pour l'instant tenu à l'écart.

Depuis trois mois, ils passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble et Harry devenait un peu plus tactile acceptant d'être pris dans les bras de Severus, faisant lui même glisser ses doigts machinalement sur sa nuque lorsqu'ils lisaient côte à côte sur le canapé.

Cela-dit, depuis quelques jours maintenant, la tension était un peu plus forte.

Severus voyait Harry plusieurs fois par semaine, et même s'il ne préférait pas se faire trop d'idée pour leur relation future - ne sachant pas si Harry aimerait les relations sexuelles avec un homme - il aimait cet instant.

Le soucis était simple : sa libido.

Trois mois qu'il voyait Harry comme un partenaire potentiel et il commençait à lentement désespérer de ne pas le voir tenter d'approches. Lui ne faisait rien, il attendait patiemment qu'il soit prêt, mais sa patience commençait à doucement s'effriter alors qu'il regardait le corps très bien fait – il fallait bien l'avouer – d'Harry Potter.

Et à le voir remuer les fesses pour battre son omelette…

Oui, Severus Snape avait désespérément envie de se perdre dans la luxure avec son compagnon.

« Clochette ? Tu m'écoutes ? » s'exaspéra Lily à côté de lui.

Severus lui lança un regard sévère et se reconcentra sur la préparation pour arc-en-ciel.

Deux heures plus tard, Severus et Harry étaient à table devant un petit digestif. Lily était couchée, terrassée par l'excitation d'avoir bu son arc-en-ciel pendant le repas.

« Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui m'est arrivé hier, » commença Harry.

« Quoi donc ? » demanda Severus l'air distrait.

« Je me suis fait dragué en séance de dédicace. »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est nouveau, » grogna Severus.

Il n'aimait pas trop cette situation, mais ne disait rien. Ils n'avaient jamais posé les bases de leur relation et ne s'étaient jamais rien promis. En tant qu'auteur, Harry avait du succès et même s'il n'apparaissait que rarement en public, lorsque c'était le cas il avait toujours beaucoup de fans autour de lui... Surtout des femmes qui lui faisaient les yeux doux d'ailleurs.

« C'était un homme ! » répondit Harry.

Severus se tendit légèrement.

« C'est dingue, je n'avais jamais été dragué par un homme, et maintenant que je doute sur mes préférences sexuelles, un certain David me fait du rentre dedans. »

« Peut-être qu'avant tu ne voyais tout simplement pas ce genre de tentatives... »

« C'était pourtant voyant ! » protesta Harry.

« Harry... » soupira Severus en pinçant l'arrête du nez entre son pouce et son index. « Si je ne t'avais pas en face de moi, je serais persuadé que tu as des fourchettes enfoncées dans les globes oculaires ! N'as-tu jamais remarqué la façon dont se comportait Colin Crivey avec toi ? »

« Quoi ? Mais... Non ! Il était un peu collant c'est vrai mais je pense juste que j'étais une sorte de héros dans sa tête, » répondit Harry avec une grimace.

« Colin Crivey était gay, » déclara Severus.

« Mais... non ! »

« Oh que si, car ce que je l'ai vu faire avec Zacharias Smith était loin d'être hétérosexuel... » ricana Severus, se souvenant parfaitement de la position compromettante dans laquelle il les avait trouvés pendant sa ronde à Poudlard.

« Oh merde... » gémit Harry, l'air complètement dépité.

Severus ne tint plus, et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps éclata d'un rire franc, un rire grave, un rire fascinant.

Voir Harry aussi naïf, démuni et accablé était vraiment très drôle. Il ne se moquait pas, il riait simplement de bon cœur à une situation plus qu'incongrue, comme en connaissait souvent le jeune homme.

Lorsqu'il se calma enfin, il vit qu'Harry le regardait avec les yeux écarquillés, l'air complètement sous le choc. Le Gryffondor se releva à toute vitesse et marmonna des excuses incompréhensibles avant de partir dans sa chambre.

Severus prit sa tête dans ses mains en se traitant mentalement d'imbécile. Harry avait pensé qu'il se moquait de lui... Sa petite cervelle dérangée de griffon stupide et borné allait s'imaginer qu'il n'était qu'un salaud qui le prenait pour un idiot. C'était le cas parfois mais là n'était pas la question…

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre, qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu d'ailleurs. Sans prendre la peine de frapper, imaginant qu'Harry serait fâché et ne lui permettrait pas d'entrer, il ouvrit la porte et s'arrêta net, devant la scène.

Il ne vit pas le magnifique lit à baldaquin, il ne vit pas les draps de soie verts, il ne vit pas la grande fenêtre donnant une vue dégagée sur les champs recouvert de givre, il ne vit pas la photo de lui et Lily, préparant une potion, posée sur la table de chevet.

Il ne vit rien de tout ça.

Ce que Severus vit en revanche, c'était la chemise déboutonnée d'Harry, ses joues rouges, ses cheveux en pagaille, son pantalon et son caleçon en bas des chevilles et sa main entourant son sexe suintant.

« Qu'est ce que... »

« Merde Sev ! » hurla Harry qui prit un oreiller à porté de main pour cacher ses parties intimes. « Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?! »

« J'étais venu... Harry ? Qu'est ce que tu faisais ? »

« Une partie de Quidditch bien sûr ! » cria Harry, plein de mordant malgré le fait qu'il soit rouge de honte.

« Tu as éprouvé le désir de venir te tripoter là, maintenant, en plein milieu d'une conversation ? » demanda Severus avec un sourcil délicatement relevé.

Harry se ratatina sur lui même, encore plus rouge si c'était possible et marmonna quelques mots indéchiffrables.

« Pardon ? »

« C'est ton rire... » répéta le jeune homme un peu plus fort, tenant toujours fermement son oreiller contre sa baguette magique et ses boules de cristal.

« Mon rire ? »

« Je ne t'avais jamais entendu rire comme ça et... ça m'a excité... » répondit Harry tête baissée. Il la releva néanmoins, lançant un regard arrogant à son partenaire. « Ça fait trois mois qu'on s'embrasse, mais qu'on a rien fait ! Il faut bien compenser ! »

« J'attendais juste que tu sois prêt mon cher, et que tu amorces la chose... » ronronna Severus, l'œil brillant.

« Mais je ne sais pas comment on fait ! » s'exclama Harry. « J'ai bien lu un ou deux livres que m'a prêtés Hermione mais... »

La phrase resta en suspens lorsque le jeune homme vit les yeux de Severus assombris par le désir.

« Le professeur Clochette t'apprendra tout ce que tu as à savoir... » souffla Severus avec un sourire diabolique en refermant doucement la porte.

FIN

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu !

Juste pour info, j'ai un autre compte avec trois coupine, il s'appelle : Aupaupsi. Demain, nous publierons le premier chapitre d'une fic en trois partie que nous avons écrit toutes les trois. C'est un Harry/Bill qui est déjà terminé et sera mis à jour une fois par semaine :

Titre : Les papillons

Résumé : Bill l'observe depuis si longtemps… Chaque semaine il le voit rire, chaque semaine il le dévore des yeux, chaque semaine il se fait honte. Yaoi HP/BW.

Je vais moi même bientôt publié un nouveau Snarry (probablement mercredi ou jeudi prochain) une fic déjà terminée elle aussi en dix chapitres.

Titre : Harry... Juste Harry

Résumé : Après la première guerre, Severus décide de partir loin de l'Angleterre. Lorsqu'il sera forcé de revenir, vingt ans plus tard, il va tomber sur un charment chasseur d'ingrédients aux yeux verts. Quel mystère se cache derrière Harry. Slash, yaoi, HP/SS

A bientôt j'espère !


End file.
